The Peculiar Pair
by AloofAvengers
Summary: A half blood and a muggle born grew up not knowing the wonders of the wizarding world. When they receive their letters, requesting they attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, they never expected to be part of something greater. They take it upon themselves to watch after the Golden Trio and join forces with Gred and Forge Weasley.
1. Stephanie: Train ride

**This is Aloof Avenger #2. This is how this fanficion goes. Two people write it, myself and Aloof Avenger #1. She writes as Stephanie and I write as Emma. Each chapter will have the point of views change. This chapter, the beginning starts with Stephanie and the next will be Emma and so on. Some chapters are really long, some are disappointingly short. Just warning you ahead of time. ****Also, there will be some swearing and such later on in the story.**

**If you want to to go straight to where it's Harry's first year, then skip to chapter 16.**

**If you have any questions, just send us a message and we'll answer to the best of our abilities.**

**As for a disclaimer (this will be the only disclaimer), we obviously do not own Harry Potter. We are not J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

I don't think it had really sunk in until now that it was real, I mean the trip to diagon alley was insane but it felt like a dream. The only thing that got me out of my dream mode was the shock I felt when I first touched my wand, a very flexible 14 1/2'' cherry wand with a phoenix feather core. That warm tingling that shot up my arm made me feel all warm and cozy, and that's when I started to realize this was not just a very detailed dream and actual reality.

But now, I was standing in front of the hogwarts express and I wanted to squeal, I was a witch. Like magic, brooms, wands, and this train was going to take me to the best school in the wizarding world!

Of course I would miss my friends and my family for most of the year, (damn boarding schools) and even though I had distanced myself from my friends once I found everything out so the separation would be less painful, it was still going to suck not knowing anyone and being from a completely different country. Still this new magical world was so amazing and appealing I couldn't bring myself to be sad at the moment. I was knocked out of my fangirl moment by a hand on my shoulder steering me away from the crowds of yelling and hugging people to the quieter part near the back of the train.

I sighed and turned to face the man, Kent MacDougal, otherwise known as my real father. Yes that's right, my mom had an affair with a wizard. I think normal people would be upset about their mom cheating on their "dad" but I well... I kinda sorta jumped for joy, ran around yelling my happiness, and bought my mom a cake that said "thank you!" in bright blue icing.

After receiving my letter I hunted down my actual father with my mom's less than enthusiastic help and eventually found him. He's married now to some chick who, from what I've seen, is kinda a bitch. But maybe thats just me. I'm his only kid so far and while he was happy to actually be a father he was less happy that I was a bastard and could ruin his marriage. He ended up regretfully asking me to stay quiet about my heritage and now all I can say is that I'm a halfblood of "unknown" origin.

He was a mildly attractive man of his early forties, he had dark blond hair, a strong jaw, bright hazel eyes, and he was nearly six foot two. I guess I got my height and eyes from him. He was confident, except around his wife, and worked as an ambassador for the Gringotts goblins. He had explained to me everything about the war against Voldy and that his, I guess mine now too, family had always been neutral aka gray in the wars. He had taught me some about pureblood ways, and about the wizarding world in general. Of course this was all through letters since he couldn't get away from his wife that often and since he lived in Britain which was quite a ways away from Utah. At least he cared even if he was very awkward about showing it.

He ran his hand through his hair and smiled nervously at me, "Well I guess you should get on the train, try to find an empty compartment and test some of the spells I told you about, the age tracer doesn't work once you start going".

"Yeah I should get going... Am I allowed to write at all or...?" I asked him and he let out a breath

"Yes you can write me but write to Gringotts, they will give me my mail and it will be safe."

"Ah, okay then. Um goodbye?" I moved to pick up all my things and he nodded jerkily and patted my head, "yes, goodbye. Write and tell me about the sorting when you can." I let out a sigh, shouldered my bags and glanced around, no one was paying attention, good. I darted forward before he had the chance to react and gave him a very, very quick hug then whirled around without looking back and started off to the train.

I quickly found a compartment at the very back end of the train and settled in, I changed into my hogwarts robes as I figured it would be easier to now when the train wasn't moving then relaxed back into the soft seat and opened my books to review all the spells Kent wanted me to try before getting to school, I had already read ahead in all my books but I really couldn't help it, the subject matter was interesting no matter what it was because it was all magic!

I felt a small wiggling in the large pocket on the inside of my robes and pulled out Archer, my baby snake. He was a blue malaysian snake with blue stripes running down his sides, a black stomach and back, and a bright red head and tail. He was venomous of course, rather deadly too but since he was the magical version of the breed he was intelligent enough to know friend from foe. He was an illegal immigrant at school but I couldn't stand to leave him, so he was my little secret. He flicked his tongue at me and slowly curled up my arm into my sleeve to get warmer, since he was a baby he was only about a foot long and slept most of the time, but I had been warned that he would grow fast.

The train was about to pull out of station so I decided to walk around the train and see if anything interesting was happening, I wandered down the corridor and was starting to get bored, everyone was just waving goodbye or talking. Ugh booorrring. I give up, I headed back to my compartment and was about to close my door when suddenly I felt a hand grab my robes, I spun around and gaped in shock, "You! What are you doing here!?" I whisper yelled and pointed at my old, supposedly muggle, friend.


	2. Emma: Train ride

**This is chapter is in Emma's point of view, so I, Aloof Avenger #2, wrote this up. It's not as descriptive as the first chapter, but oh well, deal with it. If you need reminding, the next chapter will be in Stephanie's point of view, and while I'm at it, I should mention that this takes place a year before the Golden trio come into view. The first 16 or so chapters will be about Stephanie and Emma's first year and war with the Weasley's (Which you will read about later on) and the summer before they start their second year. **

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

"Platform nine and three-quarters. . . platform nine and three-quarters . . . platform nine and three-quarters . . ." I muttered to myself as I wandered through the train station with my ticket, trunk full of magic-ee stuff and clothing, my quite bendy 12 1/2 inch hazel wand with dragon core, and Toby-Kingsley, my Barn owl, resting in his cage.

At first when I had gotten a letter for Hogwarts, I was kind of laughing about it. Hey, I may be crazy but I didn't actually believe there was a school made specifically for witches, wizards, etc. But after thinking back on my life, I realized that it could be possible because, well, there have been a few unexplainable instances in my life. Quite often I would set something down, turn away for just a second, and when I looked back, it would be gone. It was really frustrating when I tried to draw. Then, there was a time that my brother, Wyatt, and I swore to keep a secret. We were tossing a bean bag to each other inside the house when he was seven and I was six. He threw it too hard and I squealed, held my hands up to protect myself but it never hit me. It was floating in front of me then made a U-turn and crashed into our mom's antique cabinet. She wasn't exactly happy when she found the mess.

One thing led to another and I ended up in good ol' Britain, Diagon Alley to be more specific after receiving directions from one of the professors that would be teaching at Hogwarts. That's where I got all my stuff, including Toby-Kingsley. I wasn't too keen on having an owl, but it's pretty much the only one that I can stand. I'm allergic to cats (Which sucks because I actually like them) and I just don't like toads that much. But after I named my barn owl, I fell in love with it! Plus, after talking with the shop owner, I found out I could keep in contact with my family by having Toby-Kingsley send letters back and forth.

To the left of me, I saw a rather cute red headed boy run into a wall, followed by another, and another. And guess what? They disappeared into it! Either, I'm seeing things or they're magic beings too. I looked around and saw that no one else saw that happen. How that happened, I have no idea. But hey, why not give it a shot?

I slowly rolled my cart thingy over in that direction, took a deep breath, and ran towards the wall. Instead of what logic says ("CRASH EMMA CRASH INTO THE WALL!") I went through and ended up on Platform nine and three-quarters. I smiled happily to myself and wandered around, looking over to where I should put my stuff.

Eventually, I wandered onto the the train, put my trunk in an empty compartment, and changed into my robes in the bathroom. I just wanted to wear the robes, they're really epic! Anyway, I was left to wander the train for a bit before returning to my space.

Oh god . . . what if I don't make any friends? What if they make fun of me, or ignore me like the kids did back at Brentwood and Vanguard?! What if they bully me?!

My gaze fell on a familiar blonde child. I couldn't believe it! Someone I know!

I slowly crept up behind my friend (who said she was going to boarding school) and tugged on her robes. She whipped around and stared at me in shock and amazement (Well, more of shock than anything else).

"You! What are you doing here!?" Stephanie whispered/yelled and pointed at me.

"It's not very nice to point, Stephie." I said cheekily, but secretly cheering with joy on the inside.


	3. Stephanie: The Sorting

**Here is the third chapter. Hope you enjoy and what not. . . . Not much else to say.**

**-Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

By the time we got up to the castle, which was insanely beautiful, and out of the tiny boats that felt like they could collapse at any moment I was feeling more than relieved that Emma was going to be there with me at this new school, I hope that we get into the same house. I chatted nervously with the her as we entered the hall and stared in amazement at the moving paintings and ghosts that flitted around the hall. An elderly woman entered the hall and smiled at us, she quickly explained who she was and ushered us into the hall. I fidgeted under the gaze of so many other children and quickly focused my gaze firmly on the ceiling which looked like the night sky to avoid the stares of the others.

I watched on slightly bored as child after child was called up to the stand, the only really interesting one was a girl who seemed to be almost constantly in a bad mood stormed up to the stool and snatched the hat up violently. It was rather amusing and I watched as her expression slowly got darker and more annoyed, she looked like she was muttering angrily under her breath at the hat. I sighed and made a note to try not to piss her off.

Once she finally stopped muttering the hat seemed to gain a vindictive grin, at least that's what it appeared to me (it was a disturbing image really) and shouted out "Slytherin!" in what had to be the most smug sounding voice I had ever heard from a hat, well, really the only time I had ever heard a hat speak but still. I rolled my eyes as she thrust up her chin and walked proudly towards the green and silver table.

I zoned out for a while after that, not really caring who was sorted where and scanned the crowd while everyone paid attention to the sorting. Emma poked me when Professor McGonagall got to the "H" names, I frowned slightly at the name Herbert as I walked forward and focused on not tripping on my way up to the stool. That would be just my luck. I sat and tensed slightly as the hat was placed on my head. It started shuffling around in my head but it seemed a bit sluggish and as it muttered traits it seemed almost sad in tone.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit down?" I asked quietly, and the hat seemed surprised that anyone would ask.

"Why do you care, I'm just a hat after all"

"Oh no your not just a hat! Your an amazing magical sentient being who has been helping children find their places for years!" I silently thanked my father for explaining things to me.

There was a hesitation and then "Do you mean that? No one ever cares, I'm so underappreciated, I get one night a year where children are only worried about themselves and then I get stuck in the headmaster's office the rest of the time, and he's so boring, always muttering or eating some stupid muggle candy!"

"Of course I do, and that doesn't seem very fair!"

"Its not and then that girl had to come a-"

"Oh yeah she did seem kind of rude. She basically snatched you up like a rag!"

"Shes the devil! S-she said she was going to throw me on the ground and stomp on me!"

"Awe It's alright honey, Stephy's here."

I reached up and gave the hat a gentle pat. The rest of the hall seemed to be staring at me incredulously and the teachers who were close enough to make out all that I had been saying gave me the weirdest looks I had ever seen. I blushed and closed my eyes to ignore them.

"That's it I've decided, you are my new best friend!" it declared and I smiled happily and nodded, "now on to that sorting, hmm your smart even if a bit lazy...or a lot lazy... loyal and kind obviously.. open minded... curious.. a good thirst for knowledge... a bit brave but not hardly enough for Gryffindor, hmm you've got quite a little sadistic side don't you? But no not Slytherin... You are rather odd you know that?"

It paused then made a sort of happy noise and announced to the rest of the school "RAVENCLAW!" then added quietly to me, "please come visit sometimes, it gets a bit lonely.." I hopped off the stool

"I promise! Oh and say hi to Emma Ornelas for me"

I took off the hat and placed it gently on the stool as McGonagall moved to call on the next person, pausing to give me an even weirder look as the hat folded its pointed tip over in a makeshift fist that I pounded with a smirk and a call of "brofist" at the same time as the hat who proceeded to cackle as I saluted it in goodbye, snickering at the professors mutter of "Americans" under her breath and wandered towards the Ravenclaw table, smiling and winking at Emma.

A set of red headed twins at the Gryffindor table watched after me in an almost calculated way that made me think of pranksters or evil villains on T.V. I glanced back at them and I shivered and narrowed my eyes at them, they were planning something. The hall seemed to get over their shock of seeing an age old hat brofist some random girl and the Ravens cheered (even if I was still getting some, okay a lot of odd looks) as I sat down.


	4. Emma: The Sorting

**Here is the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**-Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

"Oh my . . ." I whispered when I first saw the giant castle that would be my new school for the next several years from my rather small spot in a tiny boat.

After we had arrived at the magic train station, a rather extremely tall man had gathered the first years and led us all to Hogwarts by boat, which I felt a little iffy about but like five minutes in, I never wanted to get off just so I could simply stare at the castles beauty. Sadly we reached land and was led into the ancient building. As I walked silently next to Stephanie, I felt content with myself. I was happy that I had at least one friend going to the same school as me, meaning I wouldn't always be alone and that I didn't need to fret about finding some new friends. Honestly, I'd be surprised with myself if I did get any new ones this year. I curse my shyness! Curse you!

An older woman entered the hall we were currently in. She explained to us who she was and then directed us into the hall. Oh no, it's not just a hall, it's the hall. The Great Hall. The one that contained students ranging between 2nd-7th years and the staff. The older woman, also known as Professor McGonagall, led everyone down the hall and began the sorting of the students. At first I was a little bit too distracted by the ceiling to pay attention but snapped to when I heard the H's being called. I looked over at Stephanie and saw she wasn't paying attention. I poked her in the ribs to get her attention, which worked. Then immediately afterwards Stephanie was called up to be sorted. She walked up and awaited her fate, and as she waited, she began talking to the hat. Eventually their conversation ended there was a moment of silence until the hat yelled "RAVENCLAW!" Stephanie hopped off the stool, said something to the hat, placed the hat on the stool rather gently, gave the hat a "brofist" something that is new to my vocabulary, and made her way to the Ravenclaw table. It was a long time before they got to the O's and, just like at every freaking school I moved to, I was the last O to be called.

Professor McGonagall called my name. I felt my face heat up a little at the confused stares I got when I walked slowly and calmly up to the stool. Before I got my letter, thinking that the kids at Marlon wouldn't really care, I got my hair chopped off and, well, I looked like a boy to put it simply. But this is an entirely new school with A LOT of different students.

Trying my best to ignore my nervousness/shyness, I sat on the stool and let the hat be placed on my head. Then I followed my friends lead and tried to strike a conversation with the hat. "Um hello, I thought I would give this a try, talking to you that is, considering Stephanie did."

I heard the hat mutter something about Americans then said "So this is the Emma that Stephanie had said."

"She talked about me?"

"She just said to say hi to you."

"Oh," and for some reason, that lowered my self-esteem. I'm such a weird child. I ended up covering half my face with my sleeve-covered hands from some weird feeling. I didn't know if it was shyness or nervousness or what, but I just felt the need to cover my face like a dog would try to do with its paws.

"Such a strange child you are," the Hat paused when I made a noise of agreement. "You are loyal . . . patient . . . you play fair, the qualities of Hufflepuff." I remember reading a little about the houses and Hufflepuff seemed like a great place to be in. "You're also rather quiet . . . yet headstrong . . . and quite the daring one."

"I'd actually like to be in Hufflepuff, they seem to be nice people and wouldn't care about how I looked." I mumbled, my eyes darting over to the Hufflepuff table. "Yes . . . I would love being in their house."

"Then it is decided . . . GRYFFINDOR!"

"What?" The word finally analyzed itself in my brain. "But-but you said I had the Hufflepuff qualities!"

The hat just smiled smugly at my pain as McGonagall took the hat off and I trudged towards the Gryffindor table. The nice and open-armed students made me feel a little better, even though I still heard of few "he's" when they spoke of me with their friends. Despite all the positive energy I felt from them, I felt two sets of eyes staring holes into my soul. After looking around a bit, I saw the red haired twins from the station sneaking glances at me while snickering and whispering to each other. They must be the mischievous type, pranking and all. At one point, they both locked their eyes on to mine with smirks. Now those are the kind of people that, pardon my language, piss me off.

I smiled at them shyly but my eyes turned hard and glared at them with such intensity that it may have surprised them. I'm tired of being picked on. Perhaps Stephanie will help me with these twins. Well, soon after glaring at the two red heads, I diverted my eyes and went back to being my fidgety self.


	5. Stephanie: Ravenclawians

**Here in this chapter we have Stephanie making new friends and showing her Ravenclaw skills. Not much else to say about it, so enjoy and review please.**

**-Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

The Ravenclaws around me were very polite as I first made conversation, but I could tell they were a bit hesitant. They probably thought I was crazy, they soon warmed up though as I quickly dived into a conversation with a third year muggle born student about a series of books we had both read. Soon others were joining with other suggestions for books and I had soon (and to my great relief) made several friends, most of which were above my year but a few other first years.

I perked up at Emma's name though and frowned when she got sorted into Gryffindor, not that she wasn't brave, because she was, I had just always thought she would fit well in Hufflepuff, she is so nice to people (unless you poke her of course) and she rarely rushed headlong into things without thinking as Gryffindors were know to do. I glanced at my hat friend but he was busy sorting another student, oh well, perhaps I am over thinking things.

I turned back to my conversation with the Ravenclaws and the night continued to pass in a blur, I made sure to keep an eye on Emma though, I worry too much I know, but those two red haired boys in Gryffindor better not mess with Emma or she and I will have to plan some swift revenge on their ass's .

I twitched as I walked behind our prefects with the rest of the new students, why oh why did I have to eat so much desert, it's the other students fault I tell you, kept making me try new ones. Either way it was no fun when we had to walk up to the Ravenclaw tower which just so happens to have like a million gazillion steps.

My only satisfaction was that the other first years were in just as much pain, the second years snickered at our tired whines, they knew better than to eat too much. At least I know I won't get fat trudging up and down these stairs all the time. We came to a stop at a door with a giant eagle knocker, which soon stirred and blinked large golden eyes at our group

"We don't have a password like the other houses, what you have to do is answer our eagles riddle, which will be different each time, and if you get it wrong you'll have to wait until someone does get it right, you can learn this way" A prefect boy explained and then turned to the eagle

"A blue house is made of blue bricks. A yellow house is made of yellow bricks. A red house is made of red bricks. An orange house is made of orange bricks. What would a green house be made of?" the eagle asked and settled back to wait. The same prefect as before turned to smirk at the group of tired firstys, "well then, lets see if any of you can answer this, show us what got you sorted into Ravenclaw." The others around me shuffled, some too shy to answer and some fearing getting the answer wrong. I looked around then turned to the bird and sighed

"Is the answer glass?"

The eagle ruffled its feathers than nodded and motioned with a wing as the door swung open. "Nice work, you're the one that talked to the hat aren't you? What's your name?"

"Stephanie... Herbert, nice to meet you. and yes I talked to the hat, he gets very lonely you know." My slight hesitation on my last name went unnoticed and I got several pats on the backs from my fellow first years though there were several confused mutters from the students as I walked in, "Lonely? But it's just a hat!" I heard someone call after me, I just shook my head, silly children.

The common room was amazing, the ceiling was painted with a night sky light up with constellations, the room felt homey and comfortable, and there were tons of squishy nooks where someone could curl up with a good book, blue and bronze silk drapes hung around everywhere, and high arched windows overlooked the entire grounds, lake and forest. A roaring fireplace was surrounded by tables and large cushioned chairs and off to the side there was a statue of who could only be Rowena Ravenclaw, behind her was a miniature library, stuffed to the very brim with books. Then there was a spiral staircase which lead up higher into the tower and to the dorm rooms.

I scanned the room and spotted a very cushioned window seat and smirked when I saw someone had already claimed it for me. My school-legal pet lay basking on the fluffy seat, Lily had been my cat ever since my other cat, Cleo, had given birth to her. She hated everyone and everything in the world except me, I think thats why I loved her so much. I skipped over to her and she quickly jumped up into my arms, Archer squirmed away from her under my sleeve and I shushed them both quietly as I flopped in the window seat I know claimed as mine, and listened to the older students give a lecture about how everything works. After that we all just went to bed, the rooms were pretty like the rest of the tower and I claimed the (frankly awesome) four post bed closest to the window overlooking the lake, and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow, Lily curled up on my head, and Archer snaked around near my feet for warmth.

School life was different than any other experience I'd ever teachers changed into animals and Headmaster Dumbledore's ever changing outfits ranged from bizarre to blinding on a day to day basis. My first day I had a lot of trouble finding my way around, the paintings seemed to laugh at us first years as we flailed around the school trying to find some rhyme or reason to the wandering halls and dead ends. Occasionally an older student would be helpful and point me in the right direction but I still managed to get lost.

My classes managed to exceed my expectations at every turn. Though I must admit potions is turning out to be my favorite, and I was undoubtedly really good at it. Professor Snape was a stern (to put it mildly) teacher but I could understand why, if he didn't beat safety and obedience into the students heads a lot of students could die or be seriously hurt in the resulting explosions from accidents. Plus he tended to slip in these little dry quips during rants that fit my rather demented sense of humor so I always ended up choking back laughter in his class, which got me a lot of weird looks... Most of the school seems to be sure I'm insane, but I don't really mind. Anyway the potion making itself wasn't that hard once you got past the memorization and it was a bit like cooking. You followed the recipe, threw in a pinch of this and that and maybe even added a new spice to make it better. Plus I had potions with Gryffindor so I got to work with Emma which was very fun, even though Professor Snape seemed less inclined to like her house and her by proxy, but we didn't have to deal with his rumored favoritism of Slytherins so it kind of made up for it. .

The rest of my classes were fun, besides magical history which even though I usually love history I could learn much more reading from books in the library than from a rambling ghost who seemed to have an odd obsession with the Goblin Wars, and so I used it as my nap time.

Most of the teachers were great but I just couldn't bring myself to like the Headmaster. I have no real valid reason but my gut said he wasn't the kind old grandfather figure he tried to appear as and I have pretty good instincts so I didn't like the man. To be completely honest Dumbledore creeped me out and I'm sorry I know that he is like GRAND MASTER OF LIGHT AND POWER of the magical world and that he is very much worshipped by most everyone but I just get the shivers off him. I tripped over him in the halls one day and while I apologized profusely he said it was fine and then he twinkled at me. Twinkled! I don't know how he does that. Is there some spell that makes your eyes do that I mean its creepy, I felt like he was staring through me! Oh and then he offered me lemon somethings. I mean has the man never heard that its not a good thing to offer candy to children you don't know? Maybe thats just a muggle thing but I kinda expected a white van to randomly appear!

Besides avoiding the Headmaster my days were pretty full but whenever I had free time I would go down to the library and hang out or study with Emma, we discussed plans to prank the soulless ginger duo and which places were most likely to have hidden passageways or rooms. Life was good.

Almost a week had past since school had started and now it was friday night and I felt rather restless. I had been distracted all day and had my friend Kim not warned me I would have accidentally put my elbow in a gravy dish at dinner. I was sitting on my window seat an hour before curfew and staring with eyebrows furrowed into the creeping darkness when my gaze strayed onto the Forbidden Forest and suddenly my interest peaked recalling the headmasters words of warning at the opening feast. I wonder what's hidden in those trees... I glanced around at my fellow Raven's and quietly got up heading towards the door.

"Where are you going Stephanie?" A girl called after me

"Oh the library, I think I need a new book to read this weekend"

I yelled over my shoulder and gave them an off handed wave heading through the door. I darted along the hallways trying to look as casual as possible and humming to myself. I slipped quietly outside and couldn't contain an excited smile as the warm fresh air hit my face. Now here was an adventure, I ran across the field hiding behind anything that would block me from the view of wandering eyes in the castle.

When I finally breached the wall of trees I jumped around in joy and whispered my official new status as a ninja to myself. Glancing around I was shocked, even with darkness surrounding me this place was beautiful. Green trees stretched into the starry sky, it smelled of grass and a dampness even though it hadn't rained in days. I could hear small birds chirping and things moving farther off in the trees. Fireflies were starting to awaken, lighting up the dark forest and I laughed happily at seeing them, Utah didn't have them and I had missed them in my time living there.

I know I should be scared, but my mother had taught me to never fear nature, only respect it and as a hippie the thought of magical creatures living in these trees just made my urge to explore even stronger. I slowly walked farther into the forest, running my fingers over the bark of trees and taking the occasional leaf as a decoration for my hair. I paused in a meadow about five minutes from the tree line and gave into the urge to announce my presence "um right hello Forbidden Forest and anything that lives in here, I know I'm not supposed to be here and that you probably don't like humans too much, very destructive things we are. But I just want to say I really like it in here, and I won't hurt you or any of your creatures! I'm a treehugger you see, and that really doesn't fit my personality. Anyway I would really like it if you and I became friends because I plan on spending a lot of time here... if I don't get caught that is. Right well I'm going to go explore, talk to you later dear!" I went up to a particularly large tree and hugged it tightly, as I used to when I visited any new place with my family. I left the clearing and continued to explore, I saw many non-magical animals as they ran about in the shadows, pausing only long enough to sniff curiously at me before disappearing again.

I came across a river and was drinking from its clear waters when I suddenly could swear I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I whirled around staring wide eyed into nothingness and suddenly noticed a moving light in the distance. I stumbled backwards falling into the river as I did so. The current dragged me farther from the bank and once I got my bearings I swam for a little beach down from where I had been and crawled up behind a tree. I was soaking wet and starting to shiver in the night air but I could now see Hagrid, making his way through the forest passing inches from where I had been before I fell. I stared in shock, if I hadn't turned around I would have been caught deep in the forest after curfew, I would have been screwed.

But what had made me turn around? There had been no one there even though I felt a hand, my brain scrambled for some logic before I simply gave up and thought about magic, and I had a sudden idea but it seemed impossible... but then again, this was the magical world, what if, perhaps this forest was more alive than most, had its own magic and spirit. I mean that would explain the whomping willow slightly. "If... if I'm right, thank you forest, you saved me from some heavy punishment, I think I may have to re-evaluate what's possible and not possible in this new magic world." I laughed a bit hysterically and dragged a hand through wet hair, perhaps it is time for this little trip into the forest to end. I ran to the tree line, the warm summer air drying me faster than I could have hoped for. "Goodbye my friend, I'll be back!" I whispered as I left.

I managed to get up to the common room unseen and when I entered only a few people still lingered around, reading or playing chess. Kim was one of them and came over to me with a worried frown on her face "where were you? It's after curfew!" I sighed tiredly and smiled at her "I was making a new friend".


	6. Emma: Gryffindoricans

**We hope you enjoy this chapter, and basically, this fanfic in general. You must if you have read this far.**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

At the table, I managed to strike up a conversation with a second year and we mostly conversed about music. This second year was a Half-Blood (He tried explaining it to me, but quickly gave up) and grew up listening to Frank Sinatra for some strange reason. But I didn't have complaints and told him the kind of music I listened to. Somehow, all that evolved into a conversation about who would win in a fight: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, the resident ghost of Gryffindor that we had the pleasure of meeting during the feast, or Peeves the poltergeist.

Though, during some point during the meal, just when Archie (the second year) and I finally agreed on a music artist, I felt a feeling of dread. Something very . . . not good was going to happen and I didn't like that one bit. It seemed as quick as dinner came, it passed and all the students were headed to their dorms. Archie and I still kept up our conversation but it was kind of ruined by the talking portraits we came across. My fascination with them just made Archie chortle at my expression. A few of the paintings would wave and say hello, so I would smile big and wave back at them. They seemed nice enough!

The way up to our common room was killer but I suffered in silence, keeping in step with Archie all the way. He wasn't faring too well either, but made jokes and told stories of his first year to keep our minds away from the fact our common room was in the highest tower, on the seventh floor. The moving staircases made things a lot easier, but it still killed my lungs going up the steps. But when we arrived at the location of the opening, a large painting was there. The living painting was of a very large woman wearing a pink dress.

"Password?" She asked.

The prefect that was leading us up the stairs of hell turned to us. "Each house has some sort of secret password to get into their common room. The Fat Lady will not let you in until she is given the correct password. If you don't remember the password, then you'll just have to wait around until someone comes along that does remember." The Prefect said with half a smile. "Everyone listen up, because I don't want to repeat myself twice."

He turned to the large painting and said "Caput Draconis."

The portrait opened up like a door and we were all herded inside. Simply marvelous, that's all I have to say about the Gryffindor dorms. I actually separated from Archie to get a better look around the place. The entire common room was circular and off to the sides were two doors that lead into spiral staircases. There was a fireplace with a roaring fire, around the fire was furniture where I assume students could relax on after a tired day of school, no matter how magical it is. There was a window that if you looked outside it, you could view the entire grounds of Hogwarts. Finally, the walls were decorated with dark red tapestries that had wizards and witches on them. Our Prefect went on to explain which staircase led to which dormitories and how the girls staircase may or may not be charmed. None of the boys wanted to go up and see if it was.

Soon enough, we were all rushed off to our sleeping quarters, but I lingered behind everyone else just to stare at the tapestries. The feeling of dread returned and my mind immediately started shouting at me to go up to my room. So I turned on my heel and right in my face were the twins from early, shouting "Boo." I practically screamed and staggered backwards before tripping over my own feet and falling backwards, hitting my head on the wall. They laughed at my reaction to their little surprise.

I sat up, sniffling, trying to keep the tears from falling, and gently touching my head. I winced at the slightest touch and decided to grit my teeth and bear through the pain in my head.

"You're a jumpy one, aren't you?" The twin on the left said with a grin on his face.

I refused to talk to them and only stared at them.

"What? Have you gone mute all of a sudden?" The one on the right asked, almost sounding offended that I didn't answer them.

Next thing I know, I'm doing something not very me. I stood up as tall as I could and marched up to them. My eyes narrowed and a smirk grew on my face. "I've got news for you, boys. I'm not gonna put up with your mischievousness around me, so I say the war is on." I walked passed them with my arms folded behind my back and headed towards the girls dorms. "It will be a pleasure pranking you-"

"I'm Fred-"

"And I'm George," The twin on the right interrupted his brother. Both of them were smirking at me as I ascended the staircase.

My first week at Hogwarts was . . . Okay. The classes were absolutely amazing, especially potions, where I got to spend time with Stephanie. Although, I was very much creeped out by our potions teacher, Professor Snape. It was obvious that he didn't exactly favor Gryffindor, not at all. I nearly cost my house some points when Snape asked me about potions the second day I was there, but as luck would have it, my book was open to the exact page where the answer was. I liked the magical history class, even though most found it boring because of the teacher. He was a ghost and I heard from some older students that he fell asleep in the teachers lounge or something one day. He woke up and went to go teach, leaving his body behind. History was just an interesting subject, but now that they were adding wizards and witches and other creatures, it made it all the better.

I met the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, once and he seemed . . . odd. Nice, in a weird old grandfatherly way, but still very much odd. The vibes coming off of Stephanie told me she didn't really trust the old man, or was creeped out by him. Either way, her feelings weren't positive towards him. Don't know why, well, maybe offering candy was a bit suspicious.

The twins, Fred and George, did take up my offer on a prank war. They have been relentless, pranking me once every day, and with my horrible memory, I keep on forgetting to meet with Stephanie to plan out our retaliation. Their latest prank involved my hair. Usually it's tame-able, with only the front being curly, but those two devils put a spell on my luscious (Can you just feel the sarcasm coming off of it?) brown locks. Tangles, curls sticking out in every direction and I'm positive it grew at least 3 inches in volume. The worst part was that I didn't know how to fix it. Sure I tried combing it, running it under water, but nothing would work! Of course students laughed at my ridiculous head of hair, which caused my self-esteem to hit an all time low. I suppose this is what's to be expected when I challenge pranking masters like them.


	7. Stephanie: Friends in Unusual Places

**Congratulations! You made it this far!**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

The first couple weeks of school I had lived in a blissful daze of magic and adrenaline spiking escapes into the forest. But I was shaken out of my ignorance rather abruptly when I stumbled upon Emma in the library one day with what seemed to be gravity defying hair and angry tears in her eyes as she flipped through a charms book.  
"Emma? Are you okay, what happened?"

"It was those stupid soulless gingers." She grumbled. "They put a charm on my hair and I can't fix it! It was bad enough as it was back in Utah, but this is just ridiculous."

"Wait, those two red heads have been bothering you? Why haven't you told someone, or came to me so we could get back at them! Hell I'll kill them for ever bothering you Nemma trust me!" I stood up angry and ready to go curse those two to all infinity when Emma grabbed my robe and yanked me back down.

"Quiet, we'll get in trouble! And I didn't tell anyone was because I was being kind of, well, stupid, and challenged them to a prank war." She didn't seem too proud to admit she signed herself up for a prank war. "I was actually meaning to ask you to help me with it."

I sat back and hummed thoughtfully, "A prank war you say... weeell I do have a rather creative sadistic side that's itching for a way out..." I smiled suddenly "They won't see what hit them with the two of us together!"

She smiled back. "Perfect, now help me find a way to fix my stupid hair."

After that we spent almost all our free time running back and forth from the library researching ways to get back at two boys who knew more magic than us and were therefore ahead of us in this fight. When I wasn't plotting the demise of two jerks who had dared harm Emma I was out exploring the forest, and eventually I ended up going at least once a week. The other Raven's simply accepted my disappearances as another one of my oddities when asked I would just mention my insomnia and that I loved to take walks in the night air to help me sleep, they understood that and no one really cared, most simply said that as long as I didn't lose them any house points they didn't mind.

I was tempted to tell Em but I thought it would be better to get used to the forest and everything in it before I dared to bring in other humans. So my only companions for the trips were Archer, who loved to slither off and hunt in the forest, and on occasion the Sorting Hat (who asked me to call him Oswyn as that is the name Godric gave him when he was first created). Oswyn was brought along under the conditions that he could not tell anyone, including Dumbledore, but he really didn't seem to mind that saying that since I had made friends with the forest spirit (he confirmed my suspicions on that) I was safer in the forest then almost anyone and therefore he didn't have to tell anyone since safety was always the main reason it was forbidden. Lily had freaked out when I tried to take her into the forest and darted away back to the school as soon as I went past the tree line. I got a dark kitty glare and was hissed at whenever I tried to pet her for two days after that. I understandably stopped trying to take her.

Going into forest turned out to be the one of the best decisions I have ever made. Nearly every time I went there I discovered something new, whether it be a pretty clearing filled with playful fairies or something more dangerous like the den of giant spiders I had stumbled across and only escaped because as the largest spider said "The forest likes you, human, but that will only allow you escape once, should you enter my territory in this forest again you will be eaten!" After that I had decided to make a map.

Now I'm crap at drawing things in any detail so I threw myself into researching charms that would draw the map for me. I finally asked one of the older Raven's, telling them that I wanted to chart my route to classes as I still managed to get lost (not a lie), the sixth year happily helped me and said it was a good idea. The charm took a while to get perfect but after a while I would wander the forest as a large piece of paper and quill floated beside me and charted out the forest in detail. I asked the fairies to help me map out some of the more dangerous places in the forest, such as the spiders territory, and they would take my map and zoom along giving me huge coverage of the forest.

Within a month the entire forest had been mapped and places that were dangerous clearly marked. By the end of the year I wouldn't need that map, having explored nearly everywhere and being able to recognize where I was off of my surroundings. But that was a long way off and right now the map was my saving grace. The more I visited the more aware I became of the little things the forest that did around me. She laughed at me when I did something stupid and would warn me with whispers on the wind when Hagrid or someone else came to the forest. Her trees would smack me with a branch when I angered her or pat my head with leaves when I felt sad.

I often felt a hand guiding me to different places, such as when I first ran into the herd of centaurs that roamed the wood. They accepted me as "Forest Friend" and seemed to have adopted me into their tribe, despite some of their members obvious dislike of humans. I spent many nights with them wandering through the forest, and they pointed out areas on the map I should visit. They were still secretive, and spoke mostly in riddles but they made calming company and while some of them were jerks the majority were pretty nice.

It became near second nature to sneak out of the castle, and I knew more than enough hiding places at this point to never get caught, and by mid-october I was confident enough in the fact that I wouldn't get them killed or expelled to ask Emma if she wanted to come with me. I snuck up on her the friday before Halloween when she was wandering the halls and dragged her into an unused classroom. She promptly screamed and struggled. So much for being sneaky. I rolled my eyes and and smacked Emma upside the head.

"Shush! Seriously when you get dragged away look at who it is before you start yelling, I was being sneaky for a reason you know!" She shook off her shock fast enough to smack me back and glare at me.

"Well don't go dragging people off if you don't want them to scream!" Emma snarked at me.

"Agh well listen I wanted to talk to you... but you have to promise not to tell anyone! I could get in some serious trouble". I rubbed my head nervously and smiled slightly. "Besides if you don't tell I can show you some really cool stuff!"

Emma shot me a worried look and asked, "What are you talking about, Steph?"

"Well um... so I got kinda bored after the first week or so a-"  
"Hang on you got bored?" Emma rolled her eyes. "We are in a magic school surrounded by ghosts and all manner of amazing stuff and you got bored?"'

"I have a weird attention span so sue me!" I huffed. "No more interruptions got it?" she nodded, and I continued. "So I was bored and well I kinda noticed the forest and it was so pretty and dark and forbidden that I well Ikindasnuckintotheforestandhavegoneinlikeeveryweek since!" There was silence for a few moments as she just stared at me. "Ahhh awkward silences, oh yes, by the way I was sort of going to invite you to go with me because um adventures and shenanigans and such?"


	8. Emma: Portraits and Retaliation

**Is anyone even reading this? If you are, you deserve a cookie.**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

It was after that particular nasty hair prank that I made new friends.

After I had met with Stephanie, failing to find a spell or something to counteract the one placed on my hair, I ran to the changing staircases, attempting to go to the Gryffindor dormitories to hide myself from further embarrassment. As I was on the right staircase to my dorm, the staircase changed at the last minute.

"No, no!" I cried out, clutching the banister. A sudden jerking motion signalled to me that the stairs stopped moving. "Change back. Please change back!"

Despite my pleading, the stairs wouldn't move. Sucking in a deep breath, I walked up the rest of the stairs, and plopped myself down by a door. I pulled up the hood of my cloak and hugged my knees. I feel a break down coming on, but I was determined not to have one this year. It seems that ever since I moved to Utah, I have had one break down per year, nothing more and nothing less. I was determined not to have one this year. Though, that may be a problem now that I was at war with Fred and George Weasley.

"My dear, what seems to be the matter?" A gentle voice asked me from above.

I looked to my right and several people in the portraits were looking down at me with concern. My face heated up from the attention, much like when I was called up to the sorting hat that first night.

"Just . . . A rough week." I mumbled, playing with the hem of my sleeves.

"It's those Weasley twins, isn't it?" A man, dressed similarly to an average joe in the times of Victorian England, scoffed.

"How'd you know?" I asked curiously.

"Word spreads around fast among us, darling." An older woman, dressed in a rather poofy dress, said, reminding me of a grandmother consoling her grandchild.

"And the ghosts talk a bit more loudly than they should." The gentle voice that spoke first said. It was a pretty young woman in mens clothing. Her dark hair was tied up into a bun, she looked at me with adoring brown eyes and pink lips turned into a smile.

I half-smiled. "Have you by any chance heard of a way to fix what they did?"

Each of them shook their heads no. I sighed and frowned again.

"Oh come now! Stop wallowing in pity!" The male painting said gruffly, stepping out of his picture and into the one with the pretty woman to get closer to me. "How about a story, to get your mind off of those ruffians."

I couldn't get my two cents in before he went off. The male painting, later telling me his name was Roderich Lumiss, began to tell a story of a rather troublesome fifth year that went to Hogwarts many a moon ago. Then a story about secret lovers, one belonging to Hufflepuff and the other to Slytherin. I'm not sure how long I sat there, listening to them tell stories, but it was the most fun I had the entire week. A fellow Gryffindor, a fourth year, eventually found me around dinner time. He was nice enough to fix my hair and offer me to sit with him and his friends during dinner.

The day after I became friends with the paintings, Stephanie and I were starting to get down to business about the prank war with the twins. Every free time I got, or Stephanie was M.I.A., I would talk to the paintings. They were nice to me, well, most of them. They would warn me about Fred and George's next prank, tell me the latest gossip, among other things. Roderich also gave me plenty of good ideas for pranks. I had enough dirt on just about everyone to make me the highest power among students. Yet it is not in my nature to do things like this, so I just kept my mouth shut and smiled.

It was another day, a weekend, and Stephanie and I decided to finally retaliate against the soulless gingers. We studied up a bit and placed a charm on to boxes of chocolates that Stephanie asked one of her older Ravenclaw friends to get from the nearby town. The chocolates were acting as a peace offering, me giving in because "I am no match against their superior pranking skills" and the reason why I wasn't giving it to them in person was because I'm a chicken. We placed the boxes down a hallway we knew Fred and George would go down.

Waiting around the corner, I smiled into my Gryffindor scarf, one that was much longer than the others thanks to magic. Approximately 14 ft long, it proudly bore the colors of Gryffindor. Stephanie sighed impatiently, tapping her foot against the floor.

"Where are they?" Stephanie hissed.

"They'll be here soon, just be patient." I said back.

The sound of footsteps both drew our attention. We peered around the corner and sure enough, the twins were heading down, joking with one another. They stopped at the boxes just lying in the middle of the hallway. Both of them picked one up and read the letter attached to them. They smiled, laughing a bit.

"I knew she wouldn't last long, too meek." One said, perhaps Fred?

"Too scared of everything." The other said.

I frowned. Not true, definitely not true.

Stephanie put a comforting hand around my shoulders and mumbled quietly "Don't let them bother you. Just wait until they get a taste of their gifts."

Fred and George peeled away the lids of the boxes. Next was followed by a loud boom, the hallway filled with smoke. We cackled quietly from our place around the corner and when the smoke cleared, tears were running down our face we were laughing so hard. Not only were they covered in soot and singed, but burnt chocolate thickly coated their faces and hair, dripping onto their sooty clothes. Both wore the expression of "I am not amused."

Stephanie and I stepped around the corner, still basking in our small victory. "I can't believe you actually fell for that. You two, the great pranking masters!" I chuckled wiping away the tears.

"We agreed it would just be us three." The one on the left said, sounding very annoyed.

"We agreed to no such thing. I only said I would enjoy pranking you two, nothing about me pranking alone." I said, smirking.

"After hearing about this war, I just couldn't resist joining." Stephanie wheezed, still having a hard time breathing.

"Well congratulations then, Ornelas, lasting this long." The one on the right said, actually sounding genuinely kind.

"Thought you would've given in sooner." The other said.

"One thing I learned ever since I met Steph, is don't judge a book by it's cover." I smiled, wiggled my fingers, then hurriedly walked away before a teacher would come by and catch us.


	9. Stephanie: Samhain Celebration

**Hello again and thanks for reading this fic. Hope you have a lovely day!**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

The night of the Halloween feast had been decided as the perfect time to show Emma the forest, the centaur herd was throwing a huge Samhain celebration and had extended an invite to me and a plus one. I had planned everything out and once everyone was distracted by the huge amounts of sugar and floating pumpkins I nodded to Emma from across the hall and slipped off. I waited in the entrance hall behind a suit of armor and waited a few minutes before Emma deemed it safe and left as well.

Once we were off we darted quickly across the dark lawn, the full moon the only light tonight. I easily walked past the tree line but Emma hesitated at the edge.

"Steph, are you sure it's, y'know, okay to come here and not die?" She asked, looking a bit worried.

"I promise, I've been coming here for weeks, and even if it wasn't safe, we have an invitation from the centaur herd. No one in this forest would dare offend them by hurting one of their guests"

Sighing, she walked into the forest. "Fine, but if somethings happens and I end up dead, I will haunt your ass, which, ha! Is possible!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeesh fine, just don't haunt my bathroom, that ghost is just creepy."

We once again headed out and it only took a ten minute walk for us to find the meeting point where the Rowan, a surly and quiet centaur would lead us to the party. He nodded to me and Emma as we came into sight and motioned for us to follow. I smiled as we walked and Emma seemed to stare off in all directions at the beautiful, dark forest and blink in surprise whenever a firefly landed on her.

"She has not seen the flying fire bugs before?" Rowan asked, shaking me out of my thought process.  
"Ah no, where we come from in America they can't survive."

"That is sad, they are rather beautiful." We continued in silence and soon we could hear loud thumping music and loud cheers. Rowan picked up the pace and we burst into a huge clearing with a bonfire in the middle and hundreds of creatures milling around the clearing. I stared wide eyed and Emma was in a similar state.

"They... They aren't usually this social with each other, with other breeds or creatures, they usually stick with their own kind. I've never seen so many in one part of the forest."

"It's spectacular!" Emma said rather gleefully.

"You are right, and I guess now I won't have to take you on so many trips to meet all my new friends, they are basically all here!" I wandered off with Emma into the crowd, smiling and saying hello here and there to the different friends I had made and introducing Emma to everyone. I nearly laughed myself into a fit when Emma was tackled by an overly friendly wood nymph who may or may not have had too much of the elderberry drink that Rowan had warned us about before we abandoned his side.

The night roared into the wee hours of morning, and the amount of magic saturating the air of the grove seemed to make my head swim and things started to blur and twist, Emma seemed to be having the same thing happen to her and we talked and danced with many creatures and people we probably wouldn't remember. Personally I'm happy I don't remember some things because I was later informed that Emma and I had made a point to try all the different kinds of food that had been present and there are some things that magical creatures eat that you just don't want to try. Ever. At one point, or maybe several, who could really tell with the music quite as loud as it was, the centaurs gave a speech, it was long and winding and was spoken in mostly riddles and references to things that had yet to come.

At nearly five in the morning we finally had enough sense to head back and several fairies helped to guide us, tugging on our hands and giggling as we stumbled through the forest. They took us up to the castle and at the door a few house elves, who had been sworn to secrecy by the centaurs, quickly scooped us up and took us back to our individual dorm rooms, unseen by anyone except the portraits who laughed and smiled fondly at Emma as she was carried sleeping upstairs.


	10. Emma: Dance of One Thousand Humiliations

**Chapter 10! It's a bit of a mile stone if you haven't guessed yet. As always, we hope you enjoy reading this. **

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

Halloween had been a blast. No one in my dorm had seem to notice that I was missing, which great and also a bit disconcerting. As the days passed, the war between the Weasley twins and Stephanie and I slowly escalated. They were stubborn, but full of such creative pranks! Each time we pranked back, we put our heart and soul into it, despite how cliche that sounds. God, that sounds really cliche. Our latest prank though, will be perfect, perhaps get us into trouble if we are caught. But nonetheless, perfect.

It was around dinner time. Stephanie sat at her table, eating and chatting with her fellow Ravenclawians. I sat a few ways down from the twins, making small chat with Archie. He sat closer to the twins and knew of our war raging on, so when I asked him to switch my cup with George's (Slowly but surely I am learning the differences between them), he didn't question and did so when the twins were distracted by a Gryffindorican. Looking to my left then right then to the table full of the staff, I quickly charmed the goblet, just barely remembering how to do it exactly. Then, when Fred and George were distracted yet again, Archie switched Fred's cup with the charmed cup. Smiling, I couldn't wait for the end result.

It took a lot longer than expected because they were busy chatting and eating rather than drinking. I looked back at Stephanie, who miraculously looked at me the same time, appearing somewhat annoyed. She began to mouth something to me, but by now, she should realize that I am crap at reading lips. Like, so horrible that it will make your momma cry. No joke. But I guess she was saying "Provoke them" or something similar. The only thing that came to mind was a drinking challenge, which actually would be perfect.

"What are you doing now?" Archie whispered as I reached for my cup.

"Working my magic, that's what." I replied. "Yo! Weasleys!"

The twins, along with a few other heads, turned to me. They were smiling very smugly at me, as though they were the ones to charm my cup. Welp! Paranoia, I'll take your advice and pretend to drink the cup.

"How about a drinking contest? Whoever finishes their cup first has the loser . . . call Mcgonagall miss kitty and survive to tell the tale." I said, raising my drink to them.

They took their cups and said simultaneously "You're on, Ornelas!"

Purrfect~ "On the count of three. One . . . two . . . three!" I exclaimed and put the cup to my lips, making it look as though I was drinking from it.

Fred and George downed their drinks though, and when they finished, placed the cups upside down on their heads. The crowd of students around them cheered for Fred and George and I let out the fakest sigh, I could manage, setting the full glass on the table.

"Looks like we beat you again!" Fred said, still smiling rather largely.

"Oi, who said you won before?" I raised an eyebrow, a smile slowly spreading on my lips when I saw George's smile start to falter.

"Face it, we'll win the . . . war." Fred said, now his smile was gone as well.

My eyes darted back to Stephanie, who seemed to be glowing at the sight that they actually drank their charmed drinks. I turned my attention back to the brothers when I heard laughter followed by a clatter of dishes. They had jumped onto the table, sending their food to the ground, and started to do the chicken dance. People were actually in tears they were laughing so hard, including Archie and me.

The teachers were running over to our table, demanding Fred and George get down from the table. Sadly, they could still speak and were proclaiming that they couldn't. Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape somehow managed to counteract my charm and the brothers stopped, Fred accidentally stepping in some mashed potatoes and slipping off the table. Now, let the guilt settle in.

I kept my head down, stuffing my face with bits of chicken and potatoes. Professor Mcgonagall lead Fred and George out of the dining hall but Professor Snape lingered behind, eyeing us before rejoining the other teachers and staff.

"You should be careful when you guys prank, you could get into trouble, or worse, lose us house points." Archie whispered a bit harshly to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, because me getting punished is an ant crushed by a boot and losing house points is like the end of the world!"


	11. Stephanie: Seasonal Pranks

**As I said in the first chapter, some chapters will be disappointingly short. This is included, but the following should be a bit longer. Other than that, we hope you enjoy reading this and reviews would be much appreciated. **

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching and the school was in a flurry of action almost 24/7 it seemed. Whether it was Hagrid and Flitwick decorating the halls in cheerful colors or students rushing to finish homework before they left so they wouldn't have to do it over break.

I was leaving as well and since I was already done packing I could relax and watch the chaos from a safe distance. I was excited to go home and see everyone but at the same time it was almost sad to leave the school and world that had been my home away from home for the last couple of months. I had been almost tempted to stay and see what the magical world did during the holidays but a hopeful letter from my mother and a distant one from my father had made up my mind for me. My mother missed me and being near my real dad during Christmas yet being unable to see him would have hurt a bit too much for me to handle over the holidays I have to admit. So I was leaving the country via an international portkey and I wouldn't see Hogwarts again till after the new year.

Emma was staying at the school and would continue her war with the twins while I was away, we were both a bit worried, the two boys hadn't done anything except throw a few nasty glares our way since the chicken dance prank and it was like watching a murder sneak up behind you but be powerless to stop it. They were plotting, and we couldn't do anything if we didn't know what they were doing.

Two days before I was scheduled to leave for home they finally made their move, Emma and I had been sitting in one of the main halls playing a game of exploding snap when Emma looked behind me and froze.

"What is it?" she shook her head as if clearing a chill and stared around suspiciously "I... I thought I saw one of the twins smiling at me, but he disappeared..." I stilled and started glancing around as well. That was a very bad omen.

"Emma maybe we should just finish up this round and then go back to our common rooms for the night."

"Yeah that is probably safer." We tried to play as quickly as possible without seeming panicked but suddenly our game set started to quiver. Emma and I stared in horror then started backpedaling trying to get out of our seats but we couldn't make it. An eruption of red smoke engulfed us and I coughed violently, all I could see was red and I could hear Emma moving around in the cloud trying to get away. A second explosion happened in the cloud and something heavy and liquid hit me causing me to tip over backwards and slam into the ground.

"Owww!"

"Steph?!"  
"Shi- *cough* Those bastards!" The haze started to clear away and I looked down at myself in horror, I was stained red, and absolutely covered in a thick layer of what might have been honey. Once I was done I glanced up at Emma and found her glaring face to face with the two satan spawns who were laughing their asses off with most of the other kids in the hall.

"Je- Emma will you get this stuff off of me? I can't reach my wand." I was still on the floor and the honey seemed to be getting heavier, I struggled to get up but I was almost glued where I was. Even talking seemed to be getting harder as the honey mixture dried around my mouth

"Emma, help!"


	12. Emma: So Ends the War

**Here we have chapter twelve and the resolution to Fred and George's prank. Hope you enjoy.**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

One minute, I'm playing a game, next I'm covered in red and honey. I could barely hear Stephanie over all the laughter from our classmates. I tried moving towards Stephanie, but I found it nearly impossible, like I was dunked in super glue and told to roll down a hill, or trying to walk through molasses. I could still hear the snide remarks coming from Fred and George and that finally set off my overdue break down. So not only was a I hyperventilating, but it was also starting to get difficult to breathe because of the smoke I was inhaling. I could feel sharp pains in my chest and knew that I needed to calm down. Now. But it was really difficult to try and do that. Despite hardly having any movement, tremors were being sent throughout my entire body. The tears that were not induced by the red cloud getting in my eyes were caused by me just plain freaking out because not only was I humiliated in front of a large group of people, I was actually scared. I couldn't move my limbs, I couldn't move my hands to clean off the gunk on my face, and it was gradually getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Nonononono," I muttered under my breath, mostly due to the honey stuff getting into my mouth. I could hear Stephanie trying to talk to me but because of the panic, or maybe the honey, maybe even the weak laughter of the students, I could only hear some of what she was saying.  
"Em-a! Calm . . . helps coming I . . . omise! Ju . . . isten. . . . Em? Can y . . . ear me? Emma!" She was yelling as well as she could since the honey was making it hard for her too, and no one was laughing anymore.

I looked at Stephanie from the corner of my eye and nearly screamed, only making an inhuman sound when I saw she wasn't moving anymore. Students began to scream for teachers, some even running to go get them. Fred and George now looked like they wore the weight of the world on their shoulders they looked so guilty. Well good! Those soulless ginger idiots are so stupid! Did they really think this wouldn't cause any harm?!

Soon enough, thank whoever was out there, not only did the professors run in, but the nurses as well with some stretchers. Carefully, the professors used magic to lift me and Stephanie onto the white stretchers and helped the nurses carry us off. As they were rushing us away, I could hear the students from the room getting the loudest and harshest lecture I have ever heard in my days.

The nurses must've done something or I passed out, because one minute, I'm stiff as a dead guy and the next, I'm lying on a white cot having the freedom of movement, although my muscles were screaming at me to not move too much. Stephanie was lying on a hospital bed parallel to me, her glasses resting on the table in between the beds. Around our beds were Ravenclawians and Gryffindoricans, some I knew and some I didn't. But standing between our beds were Fred and George Weasley, looking quite shameful.

I glared at them and went to speak but found I couldn't.

"You girls got a bit of the honey and smoke in your mouth, but you should still be able to talk in just a few hours," one nurse said, pushing through the crowd of Ravenclawians to check on Stephanie. "So boys, you better take this time now to apologize before they start screaming their heads off for what you did to them."

"Yes ma'am," they said simultaneously. "Sorry we got carried away, Emma, Stephanie."

I proceeded to roll over and face away from them while Stephanie death glared at the two guilty red heads.

"We do mean it! We are sorry for causing you to freak out and stuff." Fred frowned slightly at the treatment they received.

I have a feeling that the crowd around us weren't here to check on us, but were there for moral support for the twins. I rolled back over just in time to see Stephanie do every flip off she ever learned (Approximately five) when the nurse left her side and walked over to me. The nurse held my jaw and pried my mouth open to look inside.

"You won't be able to talk for a bit longer. You inhaled quite a bit, you did." She said and closed my mouth. "I'm surprised your lungs are still functioning."

Well, when you're hyperventilating, that may just be a tiny little factor.

"You lot better be off, you two are good to go back to your dorms as well. Try and sleep it off, you may wake up with a lisp though." The nurse said and shoved her way out of the crowd.

Almost immediately the crowd dissipated except for two of Stephanie's Ravenclaw friends and Archie, Fred and George. The two Ravenclaws helped Stephanie off of the bed. She gave me a two fingered salute before awkwardly walking away with the Ravenclaws at her side. Archie slung one of my arms around my shoulders and helped me stand up. Everything was either sore or numb from lying in a position for too long.

"Do you forgive us yet, Emma?" George asked as we left the hospital wing.

I huffed and shook my head no, trying my hardest not to trip over my own two feet.

"Please forgive us. Please please please please!" Fred sounded just like a child.

I shook my head again and almost fell flat on my face when Archie stopped in the middle of the hall. He looked rather irritated with our behavior.

"So help me! Forgive them and end this stupid war! It nearly got you and your Ravenclaw friend killed!" Archie raised his voice and I wanted to just lie there in the hall and die. I never really liked yelling of any kind, especially when it was directed at me. "Forgive them or I will drop you here."

Maybe if I just kept refusing, my wish of dying in the hall would come true. Well, half of it came true. Archie was just threatening me because one: I was leaning on him for support, and two: he is a stick, virtually no muscle to him, and I'm not exactly the skinniest girl around. So he kind of couldn't hold me up anymore and I fell. Fred and George easily saved me from possibly getting a broken nose and slung my arms around their shoulders. I struggled, but it was useless.

"Just forgive us already, Emma and we'll . . ." They looked at each other with questioning looks before George suggested "We'll make you our partner?"

Becoming partners with the satanic twins, possibly learn the ropes of the school and awesome wizardry pranks, or possibly still be their victim? Well, that latter of the two obviously ended up as no good.

I nodded and smiled a bit. I really didn't want to be sent to the hospital wing again. Plus, it didn't sound too horrible, being partners and all.


	13. Stephanie: Tokyo's Diagon Alley

**Aloof Avenger #1 and I agreed that after the Christmas prank, we would skip to summer. There are about two more chapters after this one before we finally get to the Golden Trio's first year at Hogwarts. Also, we would like to mention that this and the following two chapters are rather short. **

**We hope you enjoy.**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

"Aren't you so excited! I can't believe we get to go to Tokyo's version of Diagon Alley, did you know they have publicly declared that they don't care if you're a dark wizard or light wizard? They just sell everything with no bounds or stereotypes! Just imagine the knowledge and books we can get Emma" I practically chirped and skipped along next to Emma, at the end of the school year we had agreed to go shopping in some wizarding alley before summer was over so we could experience more of the new world we were in. With a bit of pleading I had managed to get my father, not that Emma knew about him, to give us a international portkey for the day and we were going to make the most of it. "Sooo where do you want to go first? We can get all our school supplies rather easily, and after that we have a whole day free!"

"Lets get our school supplies first, then with whatever money we have left, we can just buy random stuff that we really don't need." She said, looking at her surroundings.

"Yeah thats probably smartest, okay so we need..." we shopped quickly and spent a good amount of time just gazing around in shops, the stores really were eclectic, and there was no clear indicator on anyone whether they were light or dark. It was wonderful to see two different sides blending so seamlessly but before we knew it we were done and had almost five hours to shop freely in Japan. We were wandering around looking for a potions shop for me so I could buy some more ingredients to experiment with and hopefully not blow up my room, Again, when Em suddenly veered off into a dark little shop tucked away in an alley.  
"Emma! Em wait up where are you going!" I darted in after her and found myself in a pet shop filled with too many tucked away corners and hidden rooms full of creatures to actually count. Emma wasn't in sight anywhere and I hesitantly called out.  
"Emma?"

"Over here Steph! You gotta check this out!" Said Emma from the heart of the store.

I groaned, and then regretted the breath as dust went straight in my lungs and made me start coughing. "Emma you so owe me some Ice Cream for this!" I walked back into the store, dodging cages that were swinging from the roof and found Emma crouched down in front of a big fireplace that contained several eggs. Emma seemed to be staring at one in particular though and my eyes widened as my Ravenclaw study sessions suddenly became important as I realized what had happened. "Emma, is that egg . . . did you just find your familiar?!"


	14. Emma: Familiars

**Not much else to say other than the continuation of Stephanie and Emma in the Tokyo version of Diagon Alley. Hope you enjoy.**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

"Familiar?" It sounded familiar (ha) but I couldn't remember. "Refresh my memory please?"

"Familiars are creatures that have a special connection with a witch or wizard, following them and being extremely loyal until they die." Stephanie said. "For instance, Archer is my Familiar."

"Oh, cool. So then this dragon egg is . . . my familiar?" I smiled at the egg, wondering what kind dragon it would become.

"Oh joyous of days!" A loud, booming voice said, scaring both Stephanie and I.

A plump woman stepped out from the shadows. She really didn't look like she owned the shop, not even from the country, what with her curled bleach blonde hair tossed over her shoulder, her ruby red lips twisted into a smile, and clothes that looked like they cost hundreds of dollars. The woman walked up to us, pulling on oven mitts as she did.

"I just love it when someone finds their familiar! It brings tears to my eyes." She said, her eyes glimmering by the fire light. "Oh, you can have the egg free of charge!"

"Thank you, Miss!" I said, a cheeky smile on my face.

To be even more convenient on this particularly convenient day, as the woman went to grab the egg, it started to crack. Quickly, she pulled it out of the fire, rushed over to the counter and set it down. We jogged over to her and watched the egg intensely. As the egg cooled, the cracks grew larger until, finally, a tiny claw broke it's way through the shell. The head popped out next, pieces of the egg shell tumbling down the side. It was making cooing type noises then spit out a bit of fire, in which Stephanie and I immediately took a step back. Once the dragon was fully out of the egg, I saw that it had a sort of metallic grey color to it and when I looked closer at the eyes, they were red.

"It seems like your Familiar is a Ukrainian Ironbelly. What are you going to name him?" The lady asked.

I carefully reach my hand out to the small baby dragon. It looked like he was sniffing my hand before nuzzling his head against my fingers. "I'll call him Dmytro."

"Excellent name, if I do say so myself!" The lady cheered.

We soon left after the lady gave me a book on how to take care of a baby dragon, Dmytro safely on my shoulder. Stephanie and I wandered around longer, eventually getting her the ice cream I owed her. She bought ingredients from a potions shop, and we checked out this cool book shop until it was time for us to leave. It was a fun day, even more fun explaining to my parents that I now had a baby dragon named Dmytro who happened to be my familiar, and that I would need brandy and chicken blood. A lot of brandy and chicken blood. Yes, note my sarcasm.


	15. Stephanie: The American Ministry

**Yes, a third chapter in one day? Well, it's the last part to the summer holiday so I decided "Eh, why not?" But from here on out, we will be posting one chapter only every few days or so. Sorry to disappoint to people that follow this. **

**So, yet again, we hope you enjoy.**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

"Miss Herbert we really can't keep doing this" Kyle, the man from the American Ministry sat down on the curb next to me and sighed. "This is the third time this summer you've caused some type of potions explosion at your house, and its only July!"

I flung my arms back dramatically "But I need to keep practicing! Potions is my favorite subject and its the only type of magic I can work on over the summer, besides how was I to know that the bow Truffle eyes would react negatively to adding in horsefly wings!"

"Why can't you just stick to the recipes? A muggle was hit by potion this time and had to be taken in to a hospital so the healers could unswell him from the shapeless blob he became!"

Okay so I did feel a little guilty about that but really how was I to know the postman had come to the door, I had waited until my family was gone to experiment and his presence was an accident.

"Sticking to the recipe is useless! What's the point of doing that, I won't discover anything new like that! But.. I am sorry that man was hurt, and that you guys had to come fix my house and obliviate the neighbors... again."

"I'm sorry but we are going to have to suspend you from practicing potions when not in school, and until you prove that you have a safe workspace that is away from muggles and won't blow up quite so easily it is going to have to stay that way." He seemed apologetic, but I was too upset to care much. Stupid muggles and stupid explosions! Now I couldn't pursue any new recipes. The ministry left me an hour later, having put up wards that would keep me from using potions and setting up a ban on any potion apothecary in the U.S until it was time to get my school supplies so I couldn't replace any of the things that blew up.

I stormed over to Emma's house and sat angrily on her couch muttering about "Stupid Kyle" and "God dammed Bow Truffles, how dare they blow up" for the rest of the day.


	16. Emma: The Beginning of Second Year

**Finally, we have made it to the beginning of Sorcerer's Stone! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter and what not.**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

Summer went by quickly and I soon found myself back in England, at the train station, with Stephanie, our luggage, and Dmytro hiding in my pocket. We were pushing our carts through the crowd, eager to get on the train. Along the way, we ran into Fred and George Weasley, along with a good portion of their family: their mother, their older brother Percy, their younger brother Ron, and their younger and only sister, Ginny.

"Well if it isn't our partners in crime." Stephanie said, a smile on her face.

"Well, well, if it isn't-"

"The little Americans." The other twin finished. Damn, I couldn't tell them apart anymore. "How was your summer?"

We walked with the large group of gingers. I spoke before Stephanie said anything, "Oh, Stephanie got in trouble with the American ministry three times in the first month of summer. And, I found my Familiar."

"You did?" The one of the left said.

"Wicked." They said simultaneously. "Can we see it? What kind of animal is it?"

"We'll show you on the train . . ." Stephanie said, feeling quite uncomfortable under the gaze of Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred, George, why did you two never tell us about your friends?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

I frowned and sighed dramatically. "Oh how you wound me, you devious boys. Are we that embarrassing that you keep your family in the dark about us, about me? Do you not love us anymore? Did that last night together mean nothing?" In truth, I was talking about our big prank we pulled that night on some nasty Slytherins, but Mrs. Weasley didn't know that. Stephanie, the excellent actor she is, played along with my little scheme and looked horribly upset, near tears.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley nearly screeched, turning back to her twins.

I smirked along with Stephanie and their two brothers and one sister barely managed to keep their laughter down as Mrs. Weasley severely scolded the mischievous twins. After mentioning that if she scolded them for any longer we would be late, we continued on our quest to platform nine and three-quarters.

"Train station always packed with muggles, of course." Mrs. Weasley commented, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Now what's the platform number?" Mrs. Weasley asked of us.

"Nine and three-quarters." Ginny piped up. "Mum, can't I go?"

"You're not old enough Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said and we finally reached our destination. "Alright Percy, you go first."

Percy moved to run into the barrier. I seemed to have lost interest in what he was doing and let my eyes wander around me, noticing a younger dark haired boy with round glasses watching us from not too far away. He seemed surprised when Percy ran into the barrier, so he must be a first year.

"Fred you next." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm George, he's Fred!" The one on the left said, sounding a bit insulted. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry George, dear." Though she didn't sound too apologetic, probably because of earlier.

A grin spread on his face. "Only joking, I am Fred." Then off he went to platform nine and three-quarters, George going in right after him.

I went up next and smiled apologetically to their mother. "I'm Emma Ornelas, and I wanted to apologize for earlier, I was only aiming to get revenge for not telling you about us. It was really nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley!" Not waiting for her to say anything else, I rushed forward and ended up on the other side. I did though, wait for Stephanie to show up. When she did, she was glaring daggers at me.

"You traitor!" Stephanie hissed. "You left me alone with that woman!"

I shrugged, pushing my cart over to the luggage area. "She seemed nice enough to me, why shouldn't she to you?"

"She thinks I have a criminal past! She questioned me about it!" Stephanie argued.

"Well you did get the ministry involved," I retorted.

We carried our luggage, being careful with Toby-Kingsley and Lily as we maneuvered through the crowd. Once on the train, finding an empty compartment and taking it, we put up our trunks, set our animals on the seats next to us, and sat there and just conversed. Shortly after the train took off, Fred and George found us and took up our other seats, moving our animals onto our laps, without permission. They were still sore with me for getting their Mother to yell at them and ignored me for a bit until I offered to show them my Familiar. That caught their interest, but as I was about to take out Dmytro, Ron appeared in the doorway.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Then he seemed to just notice Stephanie and I. "Aren't you two their friends from earlier?"

Stephanie smiled cruelly. "Yes and we're going to torture you all year with pranks and mwahahahahaha."

Not sure of what else to do, Ron just closed the door and slowly backed away from our compartment.

I rolled my eyes. "Was that really necessary?"

"I don't mean to be evil, it just comes naturally." Stephanie defended herself, a sly smile on her face.

"Okay, Ron's gone now-"

"Show us your Familiar!" The one I assumed was Fred whined.

"Okay, just don't . . . flip out." Setting Toby-Kingsley's cage onto the floor next to my feet, I reached into my pocket and felt around for Dmytro. Immediately he latched onto my fingers. Smiling, I pulled my hand out so slowly to the point where it was painful for them to watch.

"Just show them Dmytro already!" Stephanie yelled.

"Okay, no need to yell." I pouted and pulled my hand out all the way. "Meet Dmytro, my Familiar."

Dmytro, still a small little dragon, fit perfectly in my hand. He stared at the awestruck twins with curious red eyes. In the book the lady gave me, it said an infant Ukrainian Ironbelly grows slowly the first year of life and after that grows like a weed. By age 2, it could be as long as my house.

"Your Familiar is a dragon? Wicked!" They seemed to be really excited. "Think of all the pranks we could pull off with him once he gets bigger!"

I hissed, actually hissed as them, and held Dmytro closer to me. "I am not getting Dmytro involved with your pranks! The school might take him away or something!"


	17. Stephanie: The Firsties

**Hello again, and welcome to the seventeenth chapter of ****_The Peculiar Pair_****. If you have made it this far, I congratulate you. Yes, you may have noticed that I usually put something like that in most of the previous chapters, but I just want to make you guys feel special and what not.**

**So with out further ado, we hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

The ride to hogwarts was filled mostly with the twins trying rather hopelessly to convince Emma to let them use Dmytro in pranks with her only becoming more withdrawn and hissing at them. Eventually they moved on to me and proceeded to beg for details of my 'sorted criminal past' only to be very disappointed when they found out I had gotten in trouble for potions. Fred and George had never been too fond of Professor Snape and to find out I rather admired him and loved potions seemed to be some sort of personal insult.  
"But it's Snape-"

"Stephanie! The slimy dungeon-"

"But, how could you get along with him?" They cried and I twitched, how did they talk in rounds like that?

"We obviously didn't-"

"Influence you enough last year."

I sighed, "Honestly boys, he isn't that bad, and potions is fascinating! I mean a potion can regrow your bones, keep you from lying, or give you incredible luck! No spell can manage that."

They just shook their heads in disappointment, then ran off to get Lee Jordan who apparently had a giant tarantula and who would love to meet us.

"A giant tarantula... welp, Emma, look at the time I think I'll go get changed and ahahaa be back in" I looked around checking in the halls for sign of the evil spider "a while". I then darted off with Emma laughing at my fear and rolling her eyes.

I changed quickly into my robes then walked up and down the train, Lily perched on my shoulder and Archer curled under my sleeve. I had stopped into say hello to most of my other friends and I was almost considering going back to see if Lee Jordan's pet was gone when two little first years bumped into me.

"Ah excuse me," I said and stared at the girl with bushy hair as she apologized profusely then glanced at the mousy boy who seemed to be near tears.

"Uhm, is he alright?"

"He's lost his toad, have you seen it?"

"I-it was a g-gift, I really need to find him" Ahhh he was adorable and shy! Though he would need more confidence if he wanted to survive Mcgonagall's or Snape's classes. But I was pretty sure I could help with his toad issue, so I smiled at them,

"Does this toad have a name?"

"Trevor,"

I quickly pulled out my wand and flicked "Accio Trevor" the boy and the girl watched wide eyed as a toad came sailing through the air and into my hand. "here you go...?"

"Neville Longbottom! And thank you so much I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't been able to find him"

"Oh yes thank you! I'm Hermione Granger and what was that spell you just used?" Her eyes shined almost maniacally in the pursuit of knowledge and I smirked, future Ravenclaw I'm sure.

I sat in an empty compartment with the two firsties talking to Hermione about different spells and to Neville about Herbology, which he seemed to have quite the passion for despite not having taken the class yet, until the train pulled into the station. I ran to find Emma and the others at that point though I promised that I would see Hermione and Neville up at the castle and wished them good luck at the sorting. I managed to spot the twins and a short head of dark hair making their way up to the carriages and ran up to meet them.

"Ahh there you are! Emma told us you were afraid of spiders-"

"But we didn't think you'd hide the entire rest of the ride!"

They were laughing at me so I stuck out my tongue at them and climbed into the carriage after Emma who was smirking.

"Well my hiding was productive, I found two adorable little firsties in need of help."  
"Ah was it Harry Potter?"  
"We helped him earlier and he seemed the type-"

"To need some help this year-"  
"Since he was such a little thing."

Emma and I blinked at them in confusion. Harry Potter is at Hogwarts this year?


	18. Emma: The Feast

**Chapter 18, yay! We hope you enjoy reading our little fanfic. Reviews would be much appreciated!**

**- Aloof Avengers #2**

* * *

Sadly, this year we did not take the boats to Hogwarts, that was only for first years. The rest of us had to ride on carriages pulled by some invisible force. It was me, Stephanie and the twins sitting in a carriage, holding our precious animals. I opted to sit at the farthest end from Stephanie and Lily, sitting next to one of the twins. I rubbed my eyes, finding it just a bit difficult to breathe. It's a shame I'm allergic to cats, I really like them.

"What are you going to do once Dimitry-"

"Dmytro!" I interrupted, still rubbing one of my eyes.

"Alright, what are you going to do when Dmytro gets big?" A twin, George maybe, asked.

"During the school year, I don't really know yet. But during the summer, I was going to ask you two to pass on a request to your brother, Charlie. He's still in Romania studying dragons right?" I asked, letting Dmytro curl up in my lap. He was warm, and the air was cold, so I wasn't really complaining all that much.

"Yeah, we could send him a letter at the end of the year." The other one said. "If he says no, then we could keep him at our house!"

"Make a good guard for the house!" Twin A said, grinning cheekily.

Twin B nodded, the same grin on his face. "Might have a hard time convincing Mom, but-"

"As tempting as that sounds boys, I'd rather not leave Dmytro in the hands of you two." I said, finally moving my hands from my eyes and rest them on either side of Dmytro, running my fingers against the spines protruding from his back with my right hand.

We reached the school quickly and was ushered into the Great Hall. I waved goodbye to Stephanie, hiding Dmytro in my pocket, and walked with Fred and George to the Gryffindor table, not too far behind Percy the Prefect. Stephanie sat with her friends at the Ravenclaw table, catching up with them. The rest of us sat down and waited for the first years to come in.

"What house do you think Harry Potter will be sorted into?" Twin A, or rather the one I was sitting next to, asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Harry Potter. Survived V-I mean, You-Know-Who," I said, barely catching myself in time. Last year, while reading Modern Magical History I came across Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Curious about who this Voldemort guy was, I asked Fred and George some time after we began our partnership, and they flinched at the name. Upon seeing them flinch, I profusely apologized for bringing it up and just stuck to getting my information from books. From what I read, he wasn't exactly the nicest of men to put it lightly. On the bright side, I also learned that he went missing the night he visited the Potters. So there is a possibility he could be dead, or if I want to get paranoid about it, he could also be in hiding, waiting to strike.

"So what house do you-"

"Think he's going to be in!" The twins demanded.

I scooted a bit away and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Guess!" They spoke at the same time yet again. How they do it is just beyond me. Perhaps they have twin telepathy?

"Gryffindor then, happy?" I said agitatedly, placing my hand into my pocket and stroking Dmytro's head, mindful of the spines.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Twin B, sitting on the other side of Twin A, questioned.

I shrugged. "Tired, my back hurts and I'm having left over effects from being around Lily for so long." They gave me weird looks, to which I just rolled my eyes at. "Didn't you notice how I was around Stephanie and her cat? . . . No then, okay, so when I'm around cats it gets a bit hard to breathe, my eyes get all itchy and watery, and I feel just plain awful."

"Now that you mention it, your eyes are pretty red."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall was leading the first years down, just like the year before. I could spot their brother, Ron, easily out of the crowd of first years because of his flaming red hair. Professor McGonagall silently pulled out a stool in front of the first years and put the talking hat on it. Then, the hat began to sing! Maybe last year I was too distracted by the ceiling to notice a singing hat, but it was spectacular! I don't know how I could've missed it. Fred and George got a kick out of my reaction when the song flowed from the sorting hat. When it finished it's song, the room burst into cheers and clapping, then the sorting began when McGonagall got out the scroll and was reading off names.

The first Gryffindor to join us this year was a girl named Lavender Brown. While the table cheered for our newest member, Fred and George were cat calling. I laughed a little at them before smacking them both across the chest, earning a few protests. We gained a few more Gryffindors, one including a Hermione Granger, to which when I looked over at Ron, he seemed to not it all that much. Then a meek boy was called to Gryffindor and he was so excited, he ran off the stool wearing the sorting hat. When everyone was still laughing, he returned to hat and then joined us. A few more letters later, and Harry Potter was called up, getting much more whispers than when I went up, people expecting to see a girl but saw a boy instead. It took a while, a minute or two, until finally the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" Our table gave him the loudest cheer, the majority standing up, including me only because Fred and George dragged me up and had me cheer with them "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Percy the Prefect only got up to shake hands vigorously with the poor boy.

Eventually, we got to the W's and we waited for Ron to be called up. It seemed as though I was more anxious than his brothers to find out if he was a Gryffindor or if he would go to another house. But a smile broke out on my face when the sorting hat declared him a Gryffindorican. Harry clapped loudly for his new friend, along with the rest of us.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," was all that Percy the Prefect said, quite pompously too.

Once the last first year to be sorted was, well, sorted, Dumbledore walked up to his podium.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said when the students were beginning to quiet down again. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like so say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down at the long table filled with the teachers and other staff members. Giggling a little, I clapped with the others. The food appeared and everyone was grabbing whatever they could, all the while talking with old friends or making new ones. I grabbed what food I could get, but knew not to each too much and save room for dessert. I glanced at Harry once in a while and smiled a little when I saw all the food Harry had piled onto his plate.

"Emma," Twin B called out.

"Yes?" I looked at him as I stabbed a piece of meat.

"If you wouldn't mind-"

"Would you like to help Fred and I-"

"Get a toilet seat for our sister Ginny?" A smirk played on their lips.

Twin A was George and Twin B was Fred! Haha, okay, take in the details! Both are smiling . . . Fred's upper lip is like a line, way different from George's, his upper lip had more of a curve to it, like a heart. There is also what looks like a mole on George's neck. Fred had higher cheek bones and darker eyes.

Okay, don't forget the differences!

I tapped my chin, actually taking it in for consideration. "Stealing school property? No thanks, I'll just stick to pranking people and not stealing toilet seats."

"Prude," George said jokingly.

I stuck my tongue out at him then said was a smile, "Jerk."


	19. Stephanie: Harry Potter

**Not much to say . . . hope you enjoy!**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

The fact that Harry Potter, or should I say '_**Harry Potter**_' as everyone else seemed to say his name, was attending Hogwarts was apparently the topic of the year. Honestly I had expected it to calm down as the first week of school ended but every time anyone even saw him everyone got super excited again. The poor boy was obviously uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting, the halls were full of whispers and always watching eyes when it came to him, and personally I was sick of listening to people try to start rumors about him or talk about him. None of these people knew him, and for christs sake he was a baby when he defeated You-Know-Who so why do people expect him to remember how he did it or whatever from that night. If I wasn't so focused on my studies I would have smacked several people by now for being idiots. When it came to my own opinion on him I was reserving judgement until I actually meet him.

I had taken up homework sessions with Neville and Hermione where I did my own work and they asked questions they had on their own, mostly Neville, and Hermione asked about wizarding culture and that sort of thing. She was ridiculously curious, and she never seemed to be discouraged if I didn't know something and only took it as a personal challenge to find it out for the both of us. Neville was slowly coming out of his shell and I had made it a mission to make him a confident kid by the time I left Hogwarts. It was almost three weeks after school started when our little group grew.

I glanced up at Neville who was working his way slowly through a potions essay with a few tips from me, Hermione was running back and forth between shelves in the library looking for a reference for a history quiz and looked a bit frazzled. I sighed and leaned back from the book I was reading and got up to stretch. I wandered around the library for a moment and noticed a messy head of hair bent over a book and writing sloppily on a piece of parchment. Was that Potter? I approached and almost cringed as I noticed that it was the same potions essay Neville was working on, Professor Snape would never in a million years accept anything with handwriting that bad. He would get an automatic Troll grade. I decided to help, after all potions was my favorite subject and there is no way I could walk away from a potions essay like that.

"Excuse me?"  
He jerked up and nearly spilled ink everywhere, and looked up at me with surprised eyes.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I'm really sorry for intruding but my Ravenclaw side made me" I winked "I couldn't help but notice your handwriting and I love potions and I know Professor Snape won't accept that."

He tried to look offended but a glance down at his paper and his shoulders slumped, "Yeah I know, its these bloody quills, can't get used to them."

"Would you like help? I have two other first years I help out with homework and I wouldn't mind helping another."

He glanced over my shoulder to where Hermione and Neville were, and obviously recognized them and relaxed, probably more comfortable with people he knows.

"Well, I mean, sure that would be great, if you don't mind!" He was polite and I smiled at his obvious social awkwardness.

"I don't mind at all."

He started gathering his things to move over to our table and fumbling rearranged his books so one hand was free. He held it out to me

"Harry Potter,"

I smirked, like anyone didn't know who this famous boy was and shook his hand.

"Stephanie Herbert, pleasure to meet you."


	20. Emma: Introductions to Firsties

**Yay! We made it to Chapter 20! A rather big accomplishment for us, I guess. So please, read, review, and enjoy!**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

Yawning, I made my way to transfiguration class. It wasn't exactly the most exciting class in the world, but it was better than most. From what I heard going around, we would be turning beetles into buttons or something.

"Emma!" Called out a familiar friend of mine.

I turned around and lazily waved to Stephanie. We didn't have the class together, but we would catch each other sometimes in the hallway.

"Hey Steph," I mumbled, just having one of those days where you're really tired. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd say hi." She shrugged.

I nodded. "So Harry Potter, how is he fairing?"

"Doing well, his handwriting is still bad, but it's better. Helping him along with Neville and Hermione."

I vaguely remember my friend talking about the Gryffindor firsties. Hermione was smart, knew a lot about the wizarding world because of books even though she is muggle born, like myself. Neville was the boy who kept losing his frog. Or was it a toad? . . . Toad, school only allows owls, cats, and toads.

"Got any new plans from the twins?" She asked.

"Um . . . I don't think so. Maybe by lunch time they'll have a new victim to prank, probably first years." I said, trying my best not to yawn.

"Right, right," Stephanie mumbled.

Our conversation dwindled into a comfortable silence. Soon enough we separated when I entered Professor McGonagall's classroom. I took my usual seat in the middle of the classroom, a girl with long brown hair next to me. We never really talked, often forgetting about one another's existence. I sat there, fiddling with my scarf even though it wasn't remotely cold outside. Class soon started after McGonagall entered and thus began our complicated notes. Halfway through the class, we actually got to pull out our wands. McGonagall showed us how to transfigure our beetles into buttons and for the rest of the class period had us practice. She offered that the first person to correctly transfigure their beetle would get 20 points for their house. I tried my best, so did the girl next to me, but another Gryffindor was the only one successful with just a minute to spare before class was let out. When we were let out, we all headed to lunch.

I took my usual spot next to George at the table and noticed that his brother, Ron, and the famous Harry Potter was sitting across from us. They were chatting with each other quietly.

"So Emma, Fred and I were talking and we think that our next victim should be Ron, what do you say?" George asked, clearly Ron heard him.

"No, the poor already lives with you two. I can't imagine the hell you put him through." I said and sipped from my goblet.

"Oh c'mon, stop being such a prude and join us." Fred said, leaning over the table to look at me.

I shook my head. "Sorry jerks, but my word is final. I will not prank the firsty."

"Aw you're no fun anymore,"

"What happened to the Emma that liked to prank anybody and everybody?"

"I'm still me, I just won't prank your little brother." I said, frowning a bit.

"But-"

"No buts, find a new victim."

Pouting, the twins faced away from me and quietly conversed with each other on a possible new victim. I went back to eating peacefully, nodding when Ron thanked me for saving him from a nasty prank by his brothers.

"No problem." I just replied. "Never properly introduced myself to you. I'm Emma Ornelas, the partner of the two devils, I also keep them in line from time to time."

"Ron Weasley and this is Harry." He introduced.

I smiled, already knowing who they were. Somehow while I had that short conversation with Ron, and I mean extremely short, Fred and George had gotten into a small argument. While George was moving his arms around for emphasis on whatever it was he was saying, his hand hit my side and despite the small amount of pain it caused, I squeaked and clutched my side. Well that was certainly new.

The people sitting around me just looked at me then burst into giggles. I attempted to hide myself in my scarf, hoping the giggles would soon subside.

"Did you just squeak?" Fred smiled deviously

"No, what you heard was the distant sound of chipmunks and squirrels gathering and putting together a choir." I rambled, not wanting admit I did.

George just poked my side and I squeaked again. They laughed until their face was as red as their hair. Growling, I poked George in the shoulder and he let out a short cry of pain.

"That really hurt!" George complained, rubbing the spot where I poked him. "You probably left a bruise!"

"Good, then it'll match the one on my side, you jerk," I shot back at him.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down. You're both pretty, so there's no need to fight." Ron said and we stopped.

Next thing I know, we're laughing. No reason at all, just to laugh.


	21. Stephanie: Twas a Dark Night

**Hello, and welcome to the 21st chapter of "The Peculiar Pair". We do hope you enjoy reading our little fanfic. Reviews would be much appreciated.**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

The first time I entered the forest three weeks after summer break was confusing, last year the forest had become a safe haven, somewhere I knew I would find comfort but this year... It was strange, the quiet whispers of the forest spirit no longer pulled my playfully deeper into the forest, now it seemed to push me away, towards the castle. The entire place had transformed, it was quieter, darker, and more sinister. It felt like it was in mourning and I didn't know for what.

I wandered slowly trying to ignore the signs telling me to leave.

"Hello, Rowan, Kylifa?" I called out almost desperately the names of my centaur and fairy friends. I started running to the river where I had first felt the forest spirits influence and when I was almost there I tripped over something that in my panic I hadn't seen. I slowly got up, dusting myself off and turned around. A white hoof was sticking out of a patch of thorny bushes, anxiety and fear suddenly curled into a knot in my stomach, there was only one creature with a coat so white. Hesitantly I stepped forward and when the hoof didn't twitch I lunged, giving no regards to my own pain as the thorns cut me and I started to bleed as I ripped the bushes apart.

"No no nO NO NO!" I collapsed to my knees and a strange keening noise that I couldn't stop came out of my throat. A unicorn, small and young lay dead and covered in dirt and silvery blood, its throat ripped out.

I shakingly removed my outer robe and laid it over the creatures body, then lifted the head and let it lay in my lap as I sobbed over it. I don't know how long I stayed there, but I was shaken out of my tears when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I jerked and looked up to see Firenze, a relatively young centaur and several other of the herd watching me solemnly.

"W-why did this happen, who... I-I?" I couldn't speak a full sentence and as I looked at them I noticed it was completely dark, and freezing. I was probably hypothermic but at this point I couldn't bring myself to care. Bane, stared for a long while up into the stars that their culture placed so much meaning in and then sighed sadly.

"There is something here, it is unnatural, something we have not seen before. It hunts the most pure of creatures for reasons most dark. We cannot stop it and yet the stars speak of a future that will bring misery if it is not stopped." He paused and stared at me to try to pass on the seriousness of what he was speaking. " You are a friend to all in this forest, and you are a member of our herd, but the forest that you cherish is no longer safe for you young foal, and while we can try to protect you, I must insist you stay within the castle where you are safer, for mars shines bright this season, and that can only bring trouble."

I was gathered into the arms of another centaur and quickly bundled in a blanket as they carried me to the edges of the forest. I was in shock, or maybe the cold had finally registered in my mind for I didn't protest being treated like a child, and when I stumbled up to the castle alone and clutching the blanket like a lifeline I headed to the kitchens instead of to the common rooms and sat by the large fireplace there all night, numbly accepting the hot chocolates and warming potions being pressed into my hands by the elves who swarmed worriedly around me.

"Emma!" I called to the girl who was making her way to breakfast the next morning and wasn't surprised when she looked at me with shock in her eyes, I did look rather awful, I no doubt had a cold from spending a good part of the night on the forest floor, not to mention the bags under my eyes, missing outer robe, and pale scratched face.  
"Steph, are you alright? What's happened you look like you got run over!"  
"Emma, I-I there... I went to the forest, please can we go to the kitchens? I need somewhere private to talk to you," I didn't wait for her consent and dragged her back to my spot in the kitchens ignoring the looks I was getting on the way there.  
"Alright we're here now what the fudge happened to you in the forest, I thought you were safe there?"  
I swallowed heavily and ran a hand through my hair, rather absentmindedly pulling out a leaf.  
"Emma, in the forest I found.." I paused and pushed my hand angrily against my eyes to keep the fresh tears at bay "I found a dead unicorn... it was so little and o-oh god it's throat... something new is in the forest, the centaurs are afraid of it, and it's hunting the unicorns".


	22. Emma: Halloween Feast

**Welp, it's Halloween time at Hogwarts and you all should know what that means! We hope you enjoy and decide to continue reading "The Peculiar Pair".**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

Sitting on some stairs, I ignored all that was around me and drew in my sketchbook. Last year I made the stupid mistake of forgetting it at home and I suffered from severe boredom. Luckily, this year I remembered to pack it, along with some pencils and a large eraser. If I find the Weasley twins to be too much, or if I just want some alone time, I'll just sit by the portraits and draw whatever comes to mind. It's been a few days since Stephanie told me about the unicorn incident, and my mind has been clouded by the incident. If someone were to take a look through my recent sketches, they would find poorly drawn doodles of the forest and unicorns and death. Y'know, skeletal guy dressed in black robes carrying a scythe.

"Could you please stop drawing those?" Ms. Schirock, a portrait of an older woman wearing a poofy dress, pleaded. "They are disturbing, child."

"Sorry Ms. Schirock, I'll try something else," I flipped to a new page but came up a blank. ". . . Any suggestions?"

"Your friend is coming," Roderich Lumiss said rather enthusiastically.

I turned around and saw Archie heading my way, talking with friends from his own year. They walked straight past me, not even glancing down to see me. Soon after the year started, I realized Archie was one of those guys who if you haven't talked to in well over a month, you assume you're not much of friends and keep your distance. Occasionally we'll say hi to each other in the hall, but that's about it. But I'm okay with the loss, I have made a few new friends in Gryffindor, none as close to me as the twins or Stephanie, but friends nonetheless.

"Emma, my dear, it's time for the feast." Evangeline, the pretty woman dressed in men's clothing, announced, jumping down to the portrait closest to me.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later."

I stood up and went the direction Archie and his pals went. Making my way to the Great Hall. I was a little saddened that we, Stephanie and I, couldn't celebrate it in the forest this year. It was so much fun last year, even though we were drop dead tired the next day. When I first got Dmytro, who was currently hiding in my trunk in my dormitory, I had thought about bringing him to the party on Halloween. I'm sure he would've enjoyed the exercise and the chance to not be constantly locked up in my room. But I guess I should stay in Hogwarts after the ominous warning and what not. Plus, now that I'm friends with Fred and George this year, I'm sure they'll notice I'm missing if I go gallivanting off into the forest.

Speaking of the red haired devils, they snuck up behind me and poked me in the sides, their new favorite way of saying hello to me. I squeaked, smacked them on the head, and poked them back. They just chuckled, now numb for the day to the pain caused by my pokes, and walked on either side of me. Lee came running up to us as soon as we entered the Hall, covered from ceiling to floor with Halloween decorations.

"You guys won't believe what I just heard about your brother and Harry Potter." Lee grinned.

"What'd they do now?" George asked on my left.

"They made that Granger girl cry, something about not having any friends. The girls say she's in the bathroom, crying her eyes out." Lee said as we sat down at the table.

I frowned. "That's not nice. Why would they do that?"

"Well you have to admit, she was a bit annoying, bossy too." The Twins said as the feast appeared after thousands of bats swooped down over the tables, causing the candles in the pumpkins to stutter.

"That doesn't matter, no one should be bullied, ever," I said in annoyance. "It's hard enough knowing you don't have friends, but for someone to flat out tell you that no one is your friend, it's just cruel. It's lonely, you start to doubt yourself, even if you do have friends."

"It can't be that bad," Fred said and stuffed his mouth with bits of his baked potato.

"Like, imagine if someone said that to you, what would you do?" George asked, obviously not knowing how defensive I am about the subject.

"I would cry like Hermione is doing, or just bottle it up . . . Definitely bottle it up." I said and sipped the pumpkin juice from my goblet.

"Aw, be more imaginative about it." Lee said from across the table.

"I don't have to," I whispered and downed the rest of my drink before it refilled itself. Luckily, no one heard me. "Alright then, how about I would punch the bully in the face, call him a stupid, lying git, and skip merrily into the sunset."

"Now we're talking!" They grinned at me which I was reluctant to return but did anyway.

Our conversation was put to a halt when the doors slammed open and Professor Quirrell came running in as though his life depended on it. His purple turban wasn't as neat like usual, and he looked absolutely horrified. Everyone stopped talking and just watched him run up until he was slumped against the table of staff, right in front of Dumbledore.

"Troll-in the dungeons-thought you ought to know." He gasped then fell to the floor, having fainted.

The words he said hadn't really sunk in, even with all the students around us panicking, screaming. I was pulled out of my thoughts and to the realization of what was happening when both Fred and George grabbed my arms and jerked me up. Dumbledore had to release several purple firecracker explosions from his wand to silence the entire hall and put a stop to those who were trying to leave such as Fred, George, and I.

"Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Dumbledore said.

Percy the Prefect jumped into action and began to herd the Gryffindoricans up to Gryffindor tower. The whole way Fred and George kept a tight grip on me, I kept a tight grip on my drawing materials, and Lee was speaking rapidly, wondering aloud how a troll got into Hogwarts. None of us noticed that Ron and Harry left the group. When we got back to the dormitories, everyone sat around the common room, chatting and eating. We were lucky enough to grab the couch sitting across the fire, eating and making the occasional comment about the meal or a new prank idea. When I finished my meal, I wordlessly went up to my dormitory and crawled into bed, not bothering to change, drew the curtains closed on my bed, and curled up next to Dmytro. It took a long while, but I eventually fell asleep.


	23. Stephanie: The Aloof Avengers

**Hello! In this chapter, you learn how we came up with our username "AloofAvengers" and other important stuff. Hope you like it!**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

After the unicorn's death, I had tried to return to the forest more than once but was always caught by one of my friends before I took more than ten steps in and was promptly escorted out. The centaurs had recruited all the creatures I had met last year to make sure I couldn't endanger myself by entering and I suspected that the forest spirit herself was informing them of when I approached the trees with the rate of response time, the sneaky bastards. They all apparently took my safety rather seriously and I, despite the my fear of the thing that was killing unicorns, couldn't stay away from the forest.

I tried to stay away, wanting to respect my friends wishes but it honestly felt like I was losing a home, a family, and a part of me ached like I had been sucker punched just at the thought of leaving completely. The herd had returned my cloak after washing it, but had regretfully been unable to wash away that silver blood and my cloak was forever stained with dark yet shiny patches of blood. I stared at it sometimes when I was alone in my room at night and hatred for the dark piece of shit that had killed that young unicorn. I wanted to investigate whatever was killing the unicorns, desperate to find whatever it was and force it out of my home away from home and away from my new magical family. A part of me suspected that was why my friends kept me out of the forest, because they knew I would go after that **_thing_**with all of my rage and determination.

So it came to be that I had taken up the habit of sitting at the very edge of Hogwarts lawn, leaning against one of the ancient trees that made up the boundaries of the forest and simply talking away my free time with one or another member of my forest family who kept watch over me from the shadows of the forest, always out of sight so anyone else couldn't see them but I could still converse with them.

If anyone who was out on the lawns or watching from a window was to see me talking to thin air but no one really questioned it, everyone still thought of me as a bit strange after the sorting and I had done nothing to ease those rumours, they made it easier for me to move around the castle and do what I wanted, anything that people would usually question or get suspicious from with someone else was easily dismissed with me as just another 'quirk'. Not that I really cared what anyone thought, I only cared that my new hobby eased the strange homesickness that filled me at not being able to wander the forest and allowed me to get information on what was happening in the forest with the **_thing_**.

One evening in the cool midst of Autumn I sat with a tiny Pixie playing with my fingers in my lap, he was so small he was hanging off my pinkie, using my hand a bit like a jungle gym and gabbering at me in a language I couldn't quite understand yet but whatever words I didn't get the forest spirit happily filled in the blanks from where I could feel her knotting my hair with the wind, giggling when I tried to fix my hair unsuccessfully.

I was slowly but surely coming to learn the many languages used by creatures in the forest, even a bit of mermish from my time spent by the lake and I suspected heavily that somehow the forest spirit was manipulating how fast I learned them, and was telling the mermaids to come to the surface to speak to me when I was alone for I had never heard another student ever mention the fact that the mer people even existed in the lake. I don't know why or how, but whenever I asked her she would just brush my cheek with her invisible hand and leave me alone with my questions.

Suddenly both she and Temrlin, the pixie boy, grew still he quickly darted out of my lap and into the forest while I could feel her wrap her arms protectively around my arms and draw me closer into her invisible form. I glanced towards the castle frowning and saw Professor Quirrell walking in a nervous half jog towards me. He was in general an awful teacher and I could never decide on why the headmaster had hired him, Dumbledore may very well be going senile from what his choice of dress shows, but he generally made good selections with teachers and while last years DADA teacher wasn't amazing he still taught well enough. Quirrell however was useless, he stuttered so much you couldn't understand half of what he was saying and the rest of what you could understand seemed like total and utter bullshit from what I read in my books.

"M-M-Miss Herbert, w-what are y-you d-doing out h-here?" He asked once he finally reached me and I could swear I felt the forest spirit growl against my back, I stared at him blankly and I could feel my eye twitch as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"I'm enjoying the day, is there some rule about that _Professor_?"

He swallowed and glanced at the forest, and for a moment his eyes held something dark that I couldn't identify before shifting back to the nervous stare, it was so fast I almost missed it but I didn't and I felt myself shiver and lean back away from him.

"N-no, but the f-f-forest is da-dangerous, I-I think i-it would b-be wise if you k-kept away f-from it." I narrowed my eyes, that sounded suspiciously like a threat and something inside me screamed to get away from this strange man.

"Well then its a good thing I'm not in the forest isn't it? But it is getting dark, and I would hate to be late for curfew, if you will excuse me _Professor_." I stood up and she finally released her grip on my shoulders, pushing me towards the castle and away from him. I quickly followed her silent command and strode as fast as I could towards the now lit up castle, feeling his dark eyes follow me all the way there.

After that I had taken to sitting at an angle where people from the castle couldn't see me, not wishing for another visit from the strange professor and tried to avoid him while not in class and even opting to sit in the back of his room, betraying my Ravenclawish nature that wanted to sit at the front and answer questions.

Time passed though and when nothing else happened I turned my mind to other things, namely the punishment of Ron and the twins. Emma had informed me of what had really happened at Halloween, and the fact that Ron had hurt the feelings of one of _my_ firstie friends who was effectively under my protection and then nearly gotten her killed by a troll set my blood boiling, not to mention his _brothers_ who despite being mine and Emma's friends had so casually dismissed Ron's bullying and then proceeded to make Emma feel uncomfortable and act so callous towards her. I was on a whole new level of angry as you can imagine. All three of them needed to be taught a lesson about acting kindly towards the people I considered my friends and Emma agreed most heartily.

The prank was a week after the troll issues and Emma silently let me into Gryffindor Tower after I had finally found the spell I wanted. I strolled over to the couch where Ron had fallen asleep so carelessly and smirked at his transfiguration homework that he had fallen asleep on and smudged the ink to all hell. It was unreadable and I felt a bit smug at that. The git deserved it. I quickly shot off a spell that had a set delay so that it would go off in the great hall and another spell that Emma and I had worked out so they would know why they were being pranked. For dramatic effect and all that jazz. I went up to the boys rooms and silently did the same to the twins, then flicked my wand again so their mattresses would turn to stone, it would wear off by sunrise, but they would wake up with one hell of a backache.

The next morning I sat quietly munching a piece of toast covered in jam when yelling suddenly started up at the lions table. I hid a smirk but my eyes were cold as Ron, Fred, and George scrambled to swat at themselves, yelling about spiders and even attempting to take off their robes to "get off" the spiders they saw and felt crawling all over them. Ron was by far the most hysterical, but that was to be expected with his phobia I do suppose. I met eyes with Emma and traded smiles, and then looked over at Hermione who had seen our exchange and was staring at me. I nodded my head ever so slightly and mouthed the word "library" to her. I would explain later as she would no doubt come to me demanding answers.

When I strolled up to our usual table in the library I saw Hermione waiting, looking a bit distraught, and she jumped up when she saw me

"Why did you do that?! It's against the rules, and you and Emma could have been caught and-"

"Hermione, I did it for you and Emma, those three deserved it. Ron because not only did he upset and bully you, with words that frankly aren't true as I consider you my friend as does Neville and Emma," she seemed rather happy and even teary at that admission, but quickly reminded herself she was supposed to be angry at me.

"But he could have also caused your death, and _no_ I don't care if he did later rescue you because it was his fault you were in the bathroom in the first place. His brother's got pranked because they accepted his bullying of you and they hurt Emma's feeling and ignored her when she was obviously uncomfortable with their current subject of topic, and Hermione if there is one thing you must learn about me it is that _I protect my friends_" I stared at her with unrepentant eyes and she seemed at a loss for words for a while.

"I-I thank you, its still against school rules but.. no one has ever stood up for me before, so thank you. But how will they know that they were pranked for that?" I smirked

"Trust me, they will know."

(Hospital Wing)

Three ginger haired boys sat on beds occasionally whimpering and swatting at random parts of their bodies when the spells after effects caused them to feel spiders crawling across them. Madame Pomfrey had assured them that it would wear off by that night and that the spell had to run its course. She had then left them alone to go cater to an unfortunate potion explosion victim and that was when the second charm kicked in, only going into effect when the sensor could tell they were alone and then silvery green letters began to float in mid air in front of them. The writing changing shape during the note like two different people talking and the boys watched rather horrified as they read it.

_"You would do well to remember not to bully people, you cruel boys, it doesn't end well for anyone and that goes double when you decide to upset those under our protections. Watch your words carefully or perhaps the next pranks effect will last a bit longer...__**A muggle riddle for you to dwell on. What is black and blue and red all over? It'll be you if dare say such harsh words to someone we care for, someone, as my partner put it, under our protection**__. __Oh and do not doubt that we will be watching you._

_**Sincerely The Aloof Avengers"**_


	24. Emma: Quidditch

**Apologies for the lack of detail or something of the like in this chapter . . . it was late at night and we're looking at our books for references. We hope you enjoy~**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

After our revenge, things were sailing smoothly. Hermione was questioned endlessly by Ron because he had a hunch that she knew something about who pranked him, the Aloof Avengers. She denied all knowledge of knowing who the prankers were, which made Steph and I quite happy. Quidditch season was coming up, which meant I spent less time with Fred and George because Oliver Wood, Gryffindor quidditch team captain, would drag away the team to practice endlessly. Something about a secret weapon and what not. So I got to spend more time with Stephanie, the firsties, and the portraits. I also got to improve my drawing skills and sent my family letters about how I was doing, what Steph and I were up to, and all that jazz.

It was nearing the first quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, and Hermione recruited me and another firstie by the name of Dean Thomas to help decorate their banner for Harry, apparently the secret weapon they were talking about. Together, Dean and I drew the Gryffindor lion and above it wrote "Potter for President" which Hermione charmed so it changed color. Last year I didn't attend any quidditch games, sluffing with Stephanie and heading into the forest. We couldn't exactly do that this year so going to the game it was. I read up a little on the game and got the basics of it. When it was game day, I was bundled up in my robes and scarf, being dragged to the stadium by Hermione and Ron. The other firsties were right behind us, carrying the banner we created. Lee Jordan, I hear, was doing commentary on the match. I couldn't wait, knowing how that boy gets at times.

Soon enough, the game started and we were cheering for our friends. Gryffindor was the first to score, causing an uproar of loud cheers from the lions and moans and boos from the snakes. Shortly after the game started, the gamekeeper, Hagrid, also a friend of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, joined us in the Gryffindor section of the stadium.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting the large binoculars that hung from his neck. "But it isn't the same as bein' in crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope, Harry hasn't had much to do yet." Ron answered.

"Keep outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," Hagrid said and looked through his binoculars to watch for Harry.

While Harry was searching for the Snitch, one twin saved him from being hit by a bludger. Then, it seemed as both Seekers spotted the Snitch because they were dive bombing towards the ground. But Harry had the faster broom and was closer to getting the Snitch. But a Slytherin, Marcus Flint, blocked Harry by nearly throwing him of his broom. Gryffindors were screaming foul as Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint. But then you have Dean, who was yelling about a red card.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Ron asked.

"In soccer, if you get a red card then you're out of the game." I explained, remembering all too well the cold mornings I had to sit through just so I could watch my older brother play.

"But this isn't soccer," Ron said.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." Hagrid said.

Harry dodged another bludger when suddenly, his broom was acting up. It was as though the Nimbus was trying to buck Harry off. Fred and George tried to help Harry out, but his broom would suddenly jerk away from them, so they resolved to hover beneath him, to catch him in case he fell. I was anxious, feeling very much scared for Harry. I wasn't paying attention to Lee's commentary or Neville crying into Hagrid's coat or Hermione and Ron talking, taking Hagrid's binoculars to view something. My attention was solely fixed onto Harry. Finally, he regained control of his broom and was speeding towards the ground like earlier before Flint blocked him. Then, he hit the field, landing on all fours and when he stood up, he clasped his hands over his mouth. I frowned, thinking he was going to be sick, but instead coughed up the Snitch. The Snitch!

The crowds went wild, including myself. I was cheering as loud as I possibly could, jumping up and down with Neville. Gryffindor beat Slytherin and I couldn't be any happier in that one moment. After the game ended, I met up with Stephanie before leaving for the Gryffindor common room. When the Quidditch team arrived, they were met with cheering, congratulations, and good jobs. I gave each one of the twins a hug and a high-five, even promising that once Dmytro was older, they could involve him in one prank and one prank only. I even hugged Harry when he came around and told him good job.


	25. Stephanie: It's not Snape!

**Welcome to the 25th chapter of the Peculiar Pair. We do hope you enjoy~**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

"No it couldn't have been him!" I glared around the study table, which had expanded to include Ron, as all of the newly formed 'golden trio' were currently trying to convince me that Professor Snape had been the one to curse Harry's broom in that heart stopping quidditch match. I refused to believe them though, I respected the dungeon master, and without shame admitted he was my favorite teacher.

"Stephanie, he was muttering and refusing to break eye contact with where Harry was!"

"Plus everyone knows he hates me!"

"And he is a slimy dungeon bat, and he is Slytherin's head of house and that means he's probably the most evil of them all!" Ron's statement had me resisting the urge to snarl and I stared coldly at the ginger and Neville, who had been silent so far, who was sitting next to Ron quickly turned pale and scooted away from Ron and by proxy my glare.

"First off I have several friends who are Slytherins and I do not like what you are implying Weasley. Secondly Professor Snape is an honorable teacher who I happen to respect quite a lot so I would ask that you don't call the man a slimy dungeon bat in my presence or any other name you want to call him got it?" He nodded and looked downright scared and I softened my gaze and shifted my attention to Harry and Hermione.

"You two on the other hand raise good points. Hermione, if you're right maybe he was actually casting a spell, but did it ever occur to you that he was doing his duty as a teacher and trying to protect one of his students who was in obvious trouble with a counter curse? Harry, yes I've noticed that he doesn't exactly like you but he is a teacher and not once has he threatened you or done anything besides be a bit harsh so what would make you think would even want to kill you?"

They looked away a bit ashamed but they didn't look convinced.

"But Stepha-"

"He was so obvio-"

"Oh come on he wouldn't try to protect Har-"

They all protested my argument at once and I sighed and tiredly rubbed the bridge of my nose, I swear first years are more stubborn than dragons. Neville was my saving grace, the boy may have been scared shitless by the potions professor but at least he wasn't buying into this whole murder plot. I stood up rather abruptly ending their words, and sent them a disappointed look.

"I'm afraid I can't convince you otherwise so we will have to agree to disagree isn't that so? Plus I seem to be getting the oddest headache, though I couldn't imagine where its coming from," I paused to send them a scathing look "so I think I will end today's study session, I'll see you guys at thursday's session and if you must continue with your Snape theories please do so out of my hearing range. Come on Nev you are going to escort me to get a headache draught."

He stumbled up out of his chair and said his goodbyes to the other who were looking a tad guilty for giving me a headache and I rolled my eyes as I swept away from the table, having linked arms with my brown haired friend and my robes doing a rather impressive Snape impersonation as they billowed behind me as I left the library.

"Neville, do you believe them?" I asked softly once we were walking down the corridors and out of hearing range of other people.

"U-uhm well no not really, I mean someone must having been cursing Harry but it could have been anyone. Besides Professor S-Snape hasn't been so mean to me ever since you've been tutoring me, and I actually got an acceptable on a potion yesterday. It's like you told me at the beginning of the year, hes not all bad he just expects perfection and once you show you're s-serious he treats you better. I don't think he would honestly try to hurt H-Harry. He always rushes to help students w-who get hurt in class even if he is y-yelling at them while he does i-it."

He sounded rather passionate, if you ignored a couple of stutters and stumbles in his speech and I was rather shocked, it was the most I had ever heard the boy speak. I was immeasurably proud of Neville and I smiled blindingly at him.

"Neville thats wonderful! I'm so proud you're getting better all the time and you're actually talking and being more logical than any other first year has any right to be and oh I'm just so proud!" I stopped walking rather suddenly and hugged him tightly, ignoring his sputtering and blushing.

"Now, Nev, I expect you to talk at least that much everyday now, even if its just when me and you are alone! You are a smart boy you just need to get up some of that lion's bravery and stand up for yourself~"

I lead the blushing and protesting boy to the infirmary to get the blessed headache cure and didn't notice that when I had paused to hug him we had happened to stop in front of a window that gave a perfect vantage point of a dark figure dressed in a turban quickly and almost with an out of character confidence gliding across the lawn and towards the forest in the weakening evening sunlight.


	26. Emma: An Ugly Word

**In this chapter, we get to see Emma's first one-on-one (Sort of) interaction with Quirrell. We hope you enjoy and stuff.**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

My first encounter with Professor Quirrell, as in just us two, was a bit . . . concerning, you could say. I was hanging out with my portrait friends when Stephanie was having a study session with the firsties. I was practicing different figures in my sketchbook when Professor Quirrell came walking past me. He stopped just a few steps away and looked back at me.

"M-M-Miss Ornel-l-lius-"

"It's actually Ornelas, Professor," I corrected him, looking up from my sketch pad.

"Y-Y-Yes, well, you sh-shouldn't be so c-close to the third floor. As y-you should k-know, it is off limits." Professor Quirrell stuttered.

"Yes, that is true, but I'm not on the third floor." I said, my portrait friends backing me up. "Actually, I'm quite a few steps away from the third floor."

He frowned then nodded. "Th-That may be t-t-true, Miss Ornelas, bu-but I am just d-doing my job to keep you out of t-t-t-troub-ble."

Evangeline, residing in a painting right behind my head, whispered, "Just go Emma, this man doesn't seem . . . right. He is giving me such strange vibes, and they aren't positive. We will talk later, but for now, just run along."

Sighing, I nodded and stood up. "Alright, Professor Quirrell."

But as I was walking away, I heard him whisper, quite strongly and without stuttering, "Foolish mudblood." I have been at Hogwarts for two years now and I have never heard the term Mudblood. But I can assume it was an insult. I wandered aimlessly through the school, pondering about mudblood. I know that people claim themselves to be pure-blood, half-blood, or muggle-born. So I guess mudblood would be another term for muggle-born, but a more insulting one.

While I was lost in my thoughts I failed to notice my two best guy friends sneak up behind me, having just come from a little adventure around Hogwarts. They poked my sides, a squeak escaping my mouth and successfully pulling me out my thoughts. They laughed and braced themselves, but I didn't poke them back. Exchanging a look, they knew something was up.

"Em, you okay?" Fred asked.

"Well I'm not physically hurt," I said, my brows still furrowed in deep concentration. "But I heard someone call me this word behind my back and I don't exactly understand what it means . . ." It's best to keep out the fact a professor called me it.

"What'd they call you?" George asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Um, well, a Mudblood." I said then shrunk at the murderous looks that appeared on the twins faces.

"Who called you that-"

"I swear when we find out who called you that, I'll-"

"Calm down, boys! Can you first tell me what it means?" I asked.

"It's just about the most insulting anybody can call someone from a muggle family!" Fred hissed.

"Mudblood basically means dirty or filthy blood. There are some pure-bloods that believe they are much better than muggles and muggle-born. But truth is, without muggles, we probably would've died out." George explained.

"Oh . . ." I mumbled, my self-esteem lowering a bit.

"Emma, tell us who called you that." George said, grabbing ahold of my shoulders.

"We'll make them regret ever calling you such an ugly word." Fred said.

"I-I didn't see them," I was truly scared of what they would do to Professor Quirrell if I told them. "They ran off before I could see who said anything."

They stared me down but I stayed strong. Finally they sighed and clapped me on the back then moved their arms so each had one slung across my shoulders. Fred and George started to lead me somewhere.

"Let's go find Stephanie," they said in perfect unison. "Are you staying for Christmas again this year?"

I nodded. "My family can't afford a plane ticket home. So they're sending all my presents from my relatives and others. Are you guys going home?"

"No, mum and dad decided to go to Romania with Ginny to visit Charlie." Fred said.

"So you'll be stuck with us again, but we'll be friends and not enemies this year." George said with a smile.

"And this time, if nothing goes wrong, I'll get to go to the Christmas feast." Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me go to the feast last year because I was still suffering from some minor side effects thanks to their prank on Stephanie and me.

"Sorry about that," they apologized.

"The past is in the past, all is forgiven." I paused. "Well mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Well I did almost died and my self-esteem hit an all time low. Plus, you're lucky I begged Dumbledore not to send an owl to my parents. They may be muggles, but if they found out how your prank went wrong, you both would be dead where you stood. I'm their baby, therefore they are very protective of me." I added with a smile, "My dad would bury your bodies in the desert and no one would ever know."

They exchanged nervous looks. I continued smiling, though I couldn't stop thinking about Professor Quirrell calling me a Mudblood. First off, how did he even know I was Muggle-born and what exactly does he have against Muggle-borns? I would have to dwell on that another time, for I had tripped over my robes and fell, bringing the Weasley's down with me.


	27. Stephanie: Teasing and Quirrell

**Hello lovelies and welcome to the twenty-seventh chapter of "The Peculiar Pair". We do hope you enjoy this chapter very much that Aloof Avenger #1 wrote.**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

Well.. this is an interesting sight... I had been walking to dinner before veering off randomly to take a shortcut and now I was rather glad that I had. Emma was laying flat on her back in the middle of the hall with the twins laying on top of her with rather wicked grins and laughing at Emma's flushed face. They made no move to get off of her, which would end her embarrassment and therefore end their amusement, and all in all it made a bit of a scandalous picture.

"You know if you wanted to have a threesome, darling Emma, I'm sure I could suggest a few better places than in the middle of a hall... In fact I'm rather sure your companions must know of a few and I'm wondering now if you three choose here in hopes that someone would come across your... naughty little scene. My my, an exhbitionist fetish I never know you had it in you, Em, good for you~" I drawled rather silkily as I leaned against the wall, a smirk playing across my features. Man I really was spending way too much time talking to Professor Snape in potions class if I was starting to sound like a Slytherin.

At the sound of my voice Emma's head craned backwards to see and shot me a heavy glare even as her blush hit new levels of red.

"Stephanie Morgan Herbert, you dirty pervert you know thats not true and I swear if you don't help me.." Her threat lingered and I sighed, go ahead and ruin my perverted fun Em jeez.

"Oooh Emma, you wound-"

"Us, you were the one to suggest this-"

"Hallway for our meeting and we had thought-"

"You were finally ready to come out-

"About our steamy affair but now you ignore your love-"

"For us!"

The twins wailed dramatically and finally moved to get off of her, clinging to each other and generally looking upset, even as they couldn't stop smiling and giggling. Once they were completely off Emma sprang up and violently poked both boys in the ribs, earning pained yelps. I winced in sympathy, she had freaking bionic fingers when it came to revenge pokes and I had gained more than one bruise that way.

"Soo if you three lovers are done, may we please go to dinner? Michael just got back from Hogsmeade and he owes me my candy!" They muttered agreement, still holding their ribs and Emma just smiled at their pain, jabbing me as she passed on her way to dinner. Owwww.

As we walked towards the great hall I noticed Quirrell walking towards us and I tensed slightly, moving closer towards Emma and the boys then before. Surprisingly I saw Emma do the same and narrowed my eyes at the man, what had he done to make Emma distrusting? A quick glance at the twins assured me that they weren't suspicious in fact they even called out a cheery greeting to the creepy professor and asked him about where he had gotten his turban. Emma and I exchanged a glance, there was no way we were talking to the man when not necessary, even if it was only to make hidden fun of the man like the gingers were doing.

Emma and I stayed silent during the short conversation, and I twitched every time the man shifted nervously as it put him closer to me, I backed up smoothly and casually, and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed and my wand hidden in my sleeve, just within reach for a fast draw if needed.

Once he had turned to leave, only after assuring the twins that he would give them the name of the person who had sold him the turban, he shot me a look over his shoulder that made me shudder and that everyone else seemed to miss, except maybe Emma who was watching the whole exchange with curious yet withdrawn eyes, the twins spun to face us and frowned.

"Alright what was that?"

"You guys usually join in-"

"when we poke fun at Quirrell!"

I sighed and pushed off the wall, slipping my wand away and ignoring my friends silent surprise at realizing I had been ready to hit the man with a spell at any given moment.

"Weeeell I don't know what Em's problem with him is, but personally he just gives me all kind of bad vibes, and a good friend of mine, who shall remain nameless, told me to avoid him and not let my guard down, so I'm not." Which was true, the forest spirit had told me as much (in a less direct manner, but the sentiment was the same) the next time I talked to her after the creep-tastic incident with Quirrell by the forest. I turned to Emma and looked at her questioningly, hoping she would tell me why she hated the man so we could share suspicions and/or creeped out shivers.


	28. Emma: More teasing

**Hey, it's us. So I'd just like to say right now that the next few chapters are going to be fairly short up until the scene where Harry and Hermione take Norbert up to the astronomy tower. **

**Hope you enjoy anyway~**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

Still red in the face, we entered the Great Hall. Stephanie ran over to the Ravenclaw table and met up with her Michael friend. Fred, George, and I went up to our table and chose to sit by Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"So why didn't you join the fun?" George asked, referring to messing with Quirrell.

"Oh, look, Professor McGonagall is coming around with the list." I said, looking away from them and towards the front of the table.

She approached, carrying the list and a quil. McGonagall held it out to me and I took it. Signing my name for the group who stays, Fred and George took it then did the same as well. We handed it back and she moved on. The twins gave me looks as I continued to ignore their question and pile my plate with food. They had enough sense to change the subject, about what I thought I was getting for Christmas.

"Dunno, maybe clothes, muggle money, oh and a lot of muggle candy and, lets see . . . Probably stuff I'll never use." I said, thinking about the gifts I got every year.

"What kind of candy?"

"Well, I know I'm going to get Kisses and Reese's . . . Kisses are chocolate and Reese's are chocolate with peanut butter inside." I explained after seeing them give me blank stares. "I'll also get some candy canes, peppermints, and many other things of the peppermint variety."

"We'll probably get sweaters from mum again this year," said the twins.

I took a sip from my goblet. "Also got you two something, but I'm debating whether or not to give it to you now after that little performance in the hall." I took another sip.

"Can't help it if it's true," they smiled and winked.

Oh, guess what went down the wrong tube? If you guessed my drink, then you would be correct! I started coughing up my pumpkin juice. The trio next to us suddenly became worried about me drowning on dry land. George just patted me on the back, still laughing with his twin, making a feeble attempt to make me stop.

"Are you alright Emma?" Hermione asked.

I nodded, still coughing up my lungs. "F-Fine."

"Are you sure?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ickle Emmykins is just fine," Fred smiled.

"Oh God, just be quiet," I murmured.

"She just had something to confess but we already knew," George smiled.

"Shut up!" I whined, swatting George's hand away.

"You know you love us, so stop denying it~" they sang.

"No I don't. You guys are just horrible with your pranks and evil minds!" I protested.

"Aw, she's embarrassed." Fred said, pinching my cheek and pulling.

"Let go, unless you want to die." I hissed, slightly slurred because of my stretched out cheek.

By now, the firsties were giggling at us, at my pain. Fred let go and he and George just laughed at me.

"No presents then," I said very seriously but it was a flat out lie. I spent good money on their gifts and they are sure as hell getting them.

"What? Come on Emma!"

"We were only joking!"

"Too bad so sad. Maybe I'll just give them both to Ron."

We continued to bicker throughout dinner, much to the amusement of Ron, Hermione, Harry, and others sitting around us.


	29. Stephanie: Christmas at Hogwarts

**It's Christmas time at Hogwarts! Hope you enjoy~**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

I chose to stay this at hogwarts this year for Christmas, though I still wouldn't be seeing my father, and Emma and the Twins were thrilled as now we could continue our reign of pranking terror through the holidays. I had mail ordered for everyones presents weeks ago and they had all arrived and were ready to be sent out the day before Christmas to all my friends and family so I didn't have much to do in the days leading up to Christmas except read and bundle up so I could go and say hello to my forest family at the edge of the woods before it became too snowy for me to trudge out there.

The castle itself was beautiful in the winter and despite my worries about the thing in the forest and general sadness at being away from any blood relatives for the holidays for the first time in my life I still couldn't help getting into the spirit. Emma and my other friends went a long way in cheering me up, and more than one snowball fight broke out during the days which I always managed to lose, and the twins were being great sources of humor as they had enchanted several snowballs to float around behind that git Quirrel and bounce off of his Turban.

Christmas morning dawned bright and early for me as the other girls in my year were early risers and more than happy to shake me awake before even the sun was up, they would be getting pranked in revenge but that thought was tossed aside at seeing the pile of presents stacked neatly by my bed and I soon joined the others in decorating our bedroom with torn wrapping paper and ribbon.

Mrs. Weasley had sent me a tin of fudge and a 'Weasley sweater" in Ravenclaw blue with a book with an 'S' on the cover in bronze. Along with that was a letter telling me that she appreciated Emma and I being such good friends to her boys, a thank you for tutoring Ron which apparently he had told her, and a closing statement that had me laughing for a good ten minutes. She had apparently not forgotten Emma and I's prank at the train station and she had firmly told me that if her boys tried to pull anything 'unseemly or inappropriate' to us nice girls, that I should just send her a letter and she would be sure to put them in their place. Nonetheless I would be sure to send her a thank you card since the sweater, which when I put it on I very nearly melted into the very warm and soft material, was wonderful and the fudge tasty.

The rest of my presents were opened in a hurricane of wrapping paper and left me feeling very loved by the end of the pile. From Emma I had been given a gift card for Flourish and Blotts, a bundle of blood pops (which I squealed over), and a package of incense. The golden trio had apparently gotten me a group present of a big bag of candy, and several books that I had wanted and figured Hermione had picked them out. Neville gave me a book on herbology, his favorite subject, and a aloe vera plant that I set on my bedside table with one of the incense Emma had given me lit, making the room seem a bit more like home to me. The twins had gotten me a book titled "One Hundred and One Ways To Torture Your Evil Teacher" apparently not forgetting my dislike of Quirrel, and a doodled drawing of a stick figure in a turban being floated above a pit of lava. My family had sent me a big pile of gifts ranging from a new video game to clothes and a new Ipod that despite not working at Hogwarts I was super excited to try once I got home. I even got a gift from my dad who gave me a new and beautifully carved new trunk for my things with enchanted and extended pockets which would actually be able to fit all of my books, which was a rather big feat let me tell you.

The day ended rather perfectly with a huge feast where I sat with the Gryffindors and laughed at Fred and Georges disgruntled faces when they realized both Emma and I had gotten a letter along with our sweaters from their mother that ended with her warning us to contact her so she could yell at the boys if they were inappropriate to us.


	30. Emma: Christmas at Hogwarts

**Hello, sorry we haven't posted anything in awhile but school started and we got busy. But I'll be updating a bit more than usual this weekend to make up for the lack of chapters and stuff. So without further ado, here is the 30th chapter!**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

Christmas was arriving soon and I learned Stephanie was also staying for the holidays. The Weasleys and I rejoiced, mainly because we could collaborate more on pranks and such. Despite one of my favorite holidays approaching, I was still sad that I couldn't celebrate with my family. They were such fun and loving people, always accepting but wouldn't put up with anyone's crap. The latest letter I received from them told me Krista, my sister, would be spending her holiday with our parents and brother. It made me depressed because, well, she's 10 years older than me and lives in a separate state. So I obviously don't get to see her often. But they promised to write me a letter, each of them, and send me pictures. After this, I set aside my own sadness to help out Stephanie, because it would be her first Christmas without loving blood relatives.

Over our holiday break, we had snowball fights. I wouldn't really participate unless someone hit me, so I just spent my time making forts for both teams. Stephanie lost though, and the twins were often caught enchanting snowballs to follow Quirrell around and hit him in the back of the turban. I steered clear of that man throughout the holiday and when I found times where it seemed like he was looking for me, I would hide somewhere, even if it was a tiny closet, and work on Christmas cards for my friends.

When it was Christmas morning, I awoke to an empty room. The girls I shared the room with had all gone home, so that just left me, Dmytro, and the many presents lying at the foot of my four-poster bed. The first present I opened was from my family and, just as I predicted, received diabete inducing amounts of candy, stuff I'll never really use, clothes, new pajamas, and a new sketch pad and more pencils. Lying at the very bottom was at least $150 from all my relatives, the $100 coming from my grandparents. Stephanie was kind enough to get me a mountain of candy, a 12ft long scarf that I have had my eye on for awhile, and a lion pendant which I quickly put on and was relieved to find out I wasn't allergic to it. I had also received a gift from not only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but the twins as well. Mrs. Weasley made me a scarlet colored sweater with a big E on the front in a golden color, which I put on immediately. She also sent fudge and a letter (I later found out Stephanie received a similar one) which included a thank you for being so good to her sons, a HUGE thank you for keeping Fred and George out of a lot of trouble. She also added at the end if her twins did something 'unseemly and inappropriate' then we should send her an owl and she would straighten them out. I was very tempted to tell her about the hallway incident, but decided to let Fred and George live a bit longer. Speaking of which, the twins gave me some of their filibuster fireworks, some chocolate frogs, and a relatively nice book about Ukrainian Iron Bellies, with a letter inside from Charlie, their older brother, saying that when Dmytro would out grow my house, he would be willing to take care of him in the summer time and would let me visit often. I thanked them immensely for the Dmytro part of the gift, because I had been having anxiety over it. Around this time, Dmytro was the size of a cat and when summer came along, he would start growing like a weed. The Golden trio also bought me gifts of candy and a book about magical history that went in more depth than what the school teaches us.

When I met up with Fred and George (Also known as Gred and Forge) for the feast in the Great Hall, we sat with their two brothers and Harry, even Stephanie snuck over at some point to join in the festivities. We had Christmas Crackers and when you pull them open, your section of the table would fill with smoke and some gift would appear. I got a new wizard hat, a wizard chess set (in which I gave to Ron because I'm not exactly a chess person), and a book of easy potions to make. While us students were celebrating with pumpkin juice and what not, the teachers were getting drunk off their asses. Like Hagrid KISSED McGonagall on the cheek and she just GIGGLED. Dumbledore also traded his hat for a flowery bonnet, which I found quite amusing. So all in all, it was a pretty good Christmas.


	31. Stephanie: Flammel and a Slytherin

**Hello, welcome to the 31st chapter of "The Peculiar Pair". We hope you enjoy and like this enough to review or something of the sort.**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

A few days after Christmas Ron and Harry were sitting angrily in the middle of the library, surrounded by a pile of books when I wandered upon them, and almost wondered if I had fallen into an alternate universe. They were studying willingly during the break?

"Err are you two okay? Feeling alright and not sick?" They scowled at me, and Ron dropped his head onto the table with a loud thump.  
"We can actually read without you or Hermione prompting us you know" Harry muttered and Ron snorted against the table,

"No we really can't Harry, don't be a liar."

"Need any help?" I was on my out of the library but I could spare a minute.

"Yeeess, do you happen to know who Nicolas Flamel is?" Ron blurted and I hummed thoughtfully and tapped my chin,

"Ahh Nicolas Flamel, he is an alchemist, worked with the Headmaster on several projects. More famously he created the Philosophers Stone, and is currently Immortal with his wife. I think they say most of that on the back of a chocolate frog card though, so you really didn't have to look up all this research." They stared at me unbelievingly and Harry swore colorfully as Ron once again slammed his head into the table,

"So that's where I knew his name! AND AFTER ALL THIS BLOODY RESEARCH!"  
I quirked an eyebrow and decided it was best to leave the two apparently nutty first years to their work, besides Madame Pince was storming over after Harry's shout and it seemed better to avoid her rage. I left quickly, waving at Hagrid who was searching the shelves furiously and already had several book stacked in his hands.

I walked without a destination for quite a while, and ended up in the dungeons eventually, curled up in a stairwell with a potions book and Archer curled around my neck like a scarf.

"Now why is a Ravenclaw down in the depths of the dungeons when there are better and quite frankly warmer places to read?" I smiled into my book, and without glancing up replied,

"Perhaps this Raven prefers the peacefulness of this dungeon, after all most of the cold blooded snakes have fled for the holidays~" He huffed and sat next to me on the steps and I finally glanced up at the dark skinned first year Slytherin who was one of the only of his house to stay at Hogwarts during the break.

"Slytherins do not _flee_, though if they did, I bet Archer wishes he could follow those 'snakes' example, its freezing down here."

It was true, the snake was about as grumpy as he could get, and as if sensing that he was mentioned he raised his head and hissed. Not that I blamed him, Blaise was right, the dungeons were the coldest part of the castle during winter and I could see my own breath as I sat there. But I was heavily bundled in my winter robes and couldn't be bothered to move for the moment.

"Ah yes I forgot, they don't flee, they make tactical retreats." He smirked and nodded "Why did you choose to stay anyway? Don't you have a lovely manor to get back to?"

"My mother has found her fourth husband, and is in the process of getting him to propose, I would rather not interrupt her... 'work'" Ahh yes, Mrs. Zabini, the Black Widow of the wizarding world, three rich husbands in the ground and men still lined up to marry her, it was a bit confusing and I laughed at his word for her habits, work indeed.

"Come on Blaise lets go get some tea in the kitchens, you're right it is too cold down here."

We stood and chattered meaninglessly about how our holidays had been as we walked. I rather enjoyed his company, he had a sharp wit and unlike most Slytherins who were cruel and entrenched in the darkness they were raised in, he and his family were neutral in wars much like the MacDougal's and they didn't care one way or the other if you had muggle blood in you, just so long as you were intelligent. He of course didn't know that we both had neutral families, though I think he suspected that I wasn't a 'halfblood of unknown origins' like I told everyone, he was scarily intelligent like that and he watched from the shadows like a true snake, collecting information. I was determined to get him to join my study group, along with Theo Nott who was another Slytherin firstie.

After that conversation with the golden trio where Ron had insulted Professor Snape I had been toying with the idea of forcing some good old fashioned Hogwarts unity on the kids via my study group, Ron was deeply prejudiced against the house of snakes, and I wanted to show him that they weren't all bad. Blaise was resisting the idea of joining so far, mostly because the stupid little public fights between Harry and that Draco Malfoy kid had shown everyone just what the trio thought of Slytherins, and he didn't think he was wanted. But I would get him eventually, and I had already recruited several of my friends from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and a few more Gryffindors to join the group. The first study group meeting after holiday break would certainly be amusing, well to me at least.

The dark humor in my eyes caused Blaise to glance at me evaluatively, and I hid a smirk. He may be the Slytherin here but just because I wasn't in that house didn't mean I didn't have any of their traits, and by the end of the year I would have my way and would show all the firsties _exactly_ what Ravenclaw cunning was.


	32. Emma: A Secret Slips

**Hello! Welcome to the thirty-second chapter of "The Peculiar Pair"! **

**Now, my partner and I have been toying around with the idea of making to separate side stories to this fic. One would be about Stephanie and her relationship with her wizard father and the other would just be a series of crack events spread throughout the years. Tell us what you would like but that would actually help us a lot.**

**Anyway, with out further ado, please enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

I was wandering the school grounds, deciding to take Dmytro out of my stuffy room and spread his wings. He was hiding in my pocket, which I charmed to make it bigger on the inside. Dmytro was making noises, uncomfortable hiding in the fabric.

"Just a bit further, buddy. We get past Hagrid's hut and we'll be home free," I whispered, reaching into my pocket and gave Dmytro a few gentle pats on the head.

But as I was walking, I was nearly run over by the Golden Trio. They ran right up to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. Looking at the hut, I noticed that the windows were covered up, which was very unusual. But I didn't bother with it and walked past the hut. But when I thought the coast was clear, Dmytro couldn't handle it anymore and climbed up my arm. Panicking I made a run for it, unaware of a certain bushy haired girl watching me.

A good enough distance away, Dmytro hopped off me and landed on the ground a little less than graceful. I stood by a tree and watched Dmytro jump around, spreading his wings out as far as he could. Finally he took off and flew through the forbidden forest. I hummed a random tune, waiting for Dmytro to fly back. But my peace was interrupted when Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked straight up to me.

"You have a dragon." Hermione didn't even ask, she said it with such confidence.

"W-what-"

"She saw you with the dragon," Harry explained.

"I can't believe you would have such a dangerous creature with you! We could lose so many house points because of it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He's not dangerous." I frowned.

"Maybe now, but when he gets bigger?" Hermione retorted.

"He wouldn't dare hurt someone in fear of me finding out." I saw the doubt on their faces. "Dragons are misunderstood creatures, they aren't as destructive as most people see them." My attempt to not tell them Dmytro was my Familiar was going well so far.

"But keeping an illegal dragon with you-"

"Slow down there girl, because Dmytro isn't illegal." I stared her down, my protective side coming out. Well, I hope he wasn't illegal.

"Dmytro? You named it Dmytro?" Ron said in disbelief.

Well crap. "Yes, I named him Dmytro because . . ."

"What was that?" Harry asked.

Sighing, I said, "Dmytro is my Familiar."

While Hermione and Harry gave me curious looks, Ron looked to be in shock. Well he has known about magic his entire life, so he should know a thing or two about Familiars.

"Sorry, your what?" Hermione asked.

"Her Familiar is a bloody dragon!" Ron said, as though he really couldn't believe it.

"Familiars are creatures that have a special connection with a witch or wizard, following them and being extremely loyal until they die." I said, reciting what Stephanie told me word for word.

"And that dragon . . . Dmytro is your Familiar?" Harry questioned.

I nodded and just as I did, Dmytro emerged from the forest and perched himself on my shoulders. He noticed the firsties and growled at them, spitting a little fire until I flicked his wing.

"No, they're friends," I said.

He immediately stopped and just nuzzled his head into my neck. I smiled lightly then looked back at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They looked a bit shocked by how affectionate Dmytro could be. He raised his head again and looked at them with curious red eyes. Without warning, he jumped off my shoulders and landed on Hermione's, then to Harry, and finally landing on Ron who looked like he was going to crap his pants. Dmytro just flicked his tongue at Ron then jumped back over to me.

"What kind of dragon is he?" Harry asked.

"A Ukrainian Ironbelly." I answered.

"Well, if you are knowledgeable about dragons, then I need to ask you a favor." Hermione said, regaining her calm and cool exterior.

I raised an eyebrow. "What would it be?"

"Hagrid has got a dragon egg and I ask that once it's born, could you help take care of it?"

"Um, well, I guess I could. But you'll need access to chicken blood and brandy, also an environment that doesn't burn down easily." I said and looked over in the direction of the hut. I should probably ask just how Hagrid got a hold of a dragon egg, but I kept my mouth shut on that topic.

"Thanks we'll tell you when the dragon is hatching and what we plan to do with the dragon." Hermione said and they walked off.

Dmytro climbed back into my pocket and I walked back to the school, keeping my distance. It should be interesting, getting to take care of another dragon, one that I don't know anything about. What kind of dragon was it? How fast would it grow? What was it's temper? Well, I guess that's how parenting is: getting to find everything along the way.


	33. Stephanie: It's Time

**Hello~ Welcome to the thirty-third chapter of The Peculiar Pair. We hope you continue to read and follow us through the chapters.**

**- Aloof Avenger #2**

* * *

I watched with lazy eyes as the large group of first years left after the study session, which had been pointedly awkward and silent for most of it. The addition of all my surprise students after the holidays had ended was still amusing to me, though it was only the second session since we got back, the group was already behaving much better.

The first meeting had nearly broken into a fist fight when Theo had made a sarcastic comment towards one of the little Hufflepuffs and Ron had taken offense and decided to be 'heroic' or something. While breaking them up was annoying, the petulant expressions on the two boys faces afterwards when I chewed them out had been worth it, they looked like kindergarteners who had been put in timeout.

I gathered my books and stretched after another half hour of studying, my back had kinked sitting in the uncomfortable library chairs and I swore once I was better at transfiguration I would figure out a way to turn them into bean bags or something. I was walking back to my dorm when I ran into the golden trio who had apparently been busy since they left the study group, they were out of breath and discussing something in hushed tones and I sneaked up and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. She shrieked and turned to glare at me.

"Don't do that Stephanie! Honestly!"

"Ahh sorry, but what are you three doing so secretly?" I quirked an eyebrow when they exchanged uneasy glances.

"Do you know where Emma is? We really need to speak to her, and she wasn't in Gryffindor Tower!" Harry asked and glanced out the window onto the dark grounds, toward Hagrids hut.

"Well if she's not in your common room, she is probably off with the twins somewhere, and if my memory serves tonight the plan was... check the hallway near Flitwick's classroom but I would be careful where you step if I was you. They would be very upset if you set off the prank early after all, for a matter of fact so would I. I spent a good two hours researching that spell."

They looked nervous, they obviously didn't want to be accidently caught up in one of our pranks, but they were obviously in rather desperate need for Emma's help. I decided to be nice and escorted them up to the hallway, pointing out the places they didn't want to go near, and lead them through the maze like traps to where Emma and the boys were crouched, carefully enchanting another brick in the floor.

"Emma dear you have little ones requiring your assistance~" The twins twitched but didn't stop their work Which was smart as if they screwed up the spell work it would quite literally blow up in their faces, and considering Fred's eyebrows had just barely grown back after practicing for this prank, I doubted they wanted to take chances. Emma however turned around and when she saw the golden trio standing nervously, and very still, behind me realization flashed in her eyes

"Ahh guys I'm going to have to leave the rest to you, I forgot I had an open appointment with them."

"Oh sure sure-"

"Abandon us on the final-"

"And most complicated step why don't you!"

She just shook her head and left with the trio, I could have stayed and helped the gingers, but really I was too curious over what had the other four so secretive.


	34. Emma: The Hatching

**Yo, it's the Aloof Avengers saying that we will try and post chapters in the next couple of days. One of us will be going to a con and the other is getting a hedgehog tomorrow (Her name is Thistle) so it will be a bit troublesome but we'll try! **

**Any who, we hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**- Aloof Avengers**

* * *

The four of ran all the way to Hagrid's cabin, with Dmytro in my pocket. We knocked on the door and Hagrid let us in. We gathered around the table where the dark colored egg lay. There were deep cracks in the shell caused by the dragon moving around, making strange clicking noises.

We each pulled up a chair and watched the egg crack. Finally, with some scratching, the dragon broke free and fell onto the table. I'm probably biased about this but he sure wasn't as . . . Eye appealing as when Dmytro first hatched. The dragon sneezed and a few sparks went flying.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He stuck his hand out to stroke the dragon's head but it just snapped at his fingers, showing off pointed fangs. "Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" I'm pretty sure that's not how a newborn acts around it's mother.

"Hagrid," Hermione started. "How fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer one the most important questions when he jumped up from his seat and rushed to the window. In the process, I was nearly knocked over.

"What was that about, Hagrid?" I asked, letting Dmytro stick his head out of my pocket for some fresh air and to see the new dragon. "Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains . . . It's a kid-he's runnin' back up ter the school."

Harry ran over to the door and looked out it. He frowned then jumped back in surprise, stumbling over his own feet. The door opened and Stephanie stood there.

"Hello, thought I'd drop by and-"

"You followed us didn't you?" I crossed my arms over my chest as Dmytro ducked back down into my pocket.

"Yes, but for a good reason. I knew something was up when you didn't finish the prank with Gred and Forge. What was I supposed to think, that you were helping them study? Nope, so I followed at a distance, ran into that Malfoy firstie when he went running back up to the school."

We pulled her inside. She was here already, so why not tell her. Besides, I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping taking care of a newborn dragon. The Gold Trio started from the beginning, telling both of us the story of the dragon (later to be named Norbert). Stephanie offered to help care for the dragon and I already agreed to help.

So for the next few weeks we cared for Norbert while trying to convince Hagrid to release him into the wild. Finally, Harry came up with the brilliant idea to ask Charlie Weasley to take Norbert. Ron sent the owl and we just had to wait for the reply.


	35. Stephanie: Some Planning

**Welcome! We hope you enjoy the 35th chapter of "The Peculiar Pair"!**

**- Aloof Avengers**

* * *

I had to admit when I followed them to Hagrid's cabin I wasn't expecting a dragon but I didn't mind helping out, I even enjoyed it. Except for when Norbert decided it was a good idea to spit up that nasty chicken blood mixture onto me, and for some reason it was never anyone else who got puked on, I swear the little git had it out for me!

But I was luckier than Ron, in the weeks waiting for his brothers letter he was bitten by the quickly growing dragon, who seemed to get more vicious as time went on. His hand swelled and despite ignoring it for as long as they could, Harry, Hermione, and Ron finally went to see Madame Pomfrey, much to the relief of Emma who knew how bad a dragon bite could get.

When they finally received Charlies letter we were all thrilled, except for Hagrid who was simply broken hearted to learn that 'His little precious Norbert' would be leaving. I love all kinds of animals and creatures too but Hagrid took it to an unsafe level, the little dragon had almost set his cabin on fire more than once.

Since Ron was still in the hospital with a dangerously swollen bite the responsibility to give Norbert to Charlie's friends fell to Harry and Hermione. Emma and I had offered to come with them, but they decided it would be best to go alone, as the less people they had the less likely they were to get caught. However before we could even celebrate getting rid of Norbert murphy's law of course had to intercede, and Ron accidently gave Draco bloody Malfoy a book with the letter in it, and from the smirks he kept shooting the golden trio he had found it.

"Ohhh man what are we going to do? Malfoy is going to get us in trouble for sure!"

We were visiting Ron in the hospital wing and everyone was a bit nervous about Saturdays pick up now, and Harry, who despised Malfoy more than anyone was almost ready to give up and try to reschedule for a different time.

"Man I'm really sorry guys I didn-"

"Ron please you've already apologized to many times, we just have to figure out a solution!"

Ah Hermione, always the logical one, a girl after my own heart and honorary Ravenclaw in my mind. I leaned back and tapped the chairs arm repeatedly, beating out a rhythm that was obviously bothering everyone else but I was thinking and didn't care.

"OH! I have an idea, Emma and I could shadow Malfoy. Make sure he doesn't approach a teacher before tomorrow night trying to get you in trouble. Hell we could even run interference on Saturday while you two drop off the dragon, pull some loud late night pranks to distract the Prefects and Filch!"

It was the only plan we had, so we spent the next hour making details before getting kicked out by the terrifying mother hen that was Madame Pomfrey. I didn't however take into account that Emma and I would actually get caught making distractions for them.


End file.
